Crazy In Love
by Z-Raid
Summary: The world was on the brink of madness. To her dismay, Maka finds herself the object of the Kishin's affection. Will she stand strong in the end? Or will the Kishin drag her with him into madness? Crack pairing! AsuraXMaka
1. Kishin in Love

THE TITLE IS A PUN GET IT LOL *gets shot*

Heeeeey folks! Lookie! NEW STORY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Yes, it's another AsuraXMaka. I hardcore ship this crack pairing! :D *gets shot again*

This is one of the of the new AsuraXMaka stories that I mentioned in the 10th chapter of Opposites. Opposites is my main story, so this and the other new story will be randomly updated while Opposites will be updated on a weekly basis. Also the chapters for the new stories will be shorter.

My first attempt at a dark fic! That I will most likely fail at! :D I'm too much of a spaztastically happy person to make anything dark. But I will give it my best shot!

This story takes place in the mangaverse btw. After Noah and his crew are defeated and Kid is rescued and stuff.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and its characters copyrighted to Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

The world seems to have been painted white to the Demon God Asura.

Outside the wreckage of the temple he called home, Asura could see the external environment buried in pristine, white snow. The harsh cold and several feet of snow had effectively kept humans area from this land, which is just what he wanted. Any and all humans that weren't deterred by the inhospitable weather were quick to find that the freezing climate wasn't the only thing to be cautious of in this territory. This white world that was too severe for all kinds of life was perfect for the cowardly Kishin. From this broken, abandoned temple surrounded by snow Asura can quietly watch the world sink into his madness in peaceful solitude. The loner that is the Kishin did not wish to seek out the company of any person, ever.

Except for one person.

Asura longingly sighed as he made himself more comfortable amongst the ruined pillars that surrounded him. A happy smiled stretched out on his face as he visualized a small, ash blonde girl. She typically wore a very short plaid red skirt with a black long coat, but recently she has started wearing a new white uniform. The girl the content Kishin envisioned was a nerdy bookworm who rarely smiles, was prone to violence, and spoke rather harshly to anyone she wasn't close to.

Maka Albarn.

The object of his affection.

He remembered the first time they met. On the night commemorating the finding of the silly school Shinigami created, after 800 years, he was finally freed from his prison and quickly made his escape. As he escaped he felt a tug on one of his scarves. To his surprise, a tiny twig of a girl was trying to bring him back down beneath the Earth.

What a futile effort.

Asura thought nothing of Maka at that time. She fainted as soon as he reached the surface and crashed onto the land with her weapon. Asura only had spared a simple glance at her unconscious form and quickly forgot the existence of such a weakling.

The second time he had seen her was through an indirect method. A small fragment of Asura's madness wavelength was able to grow strong enough to gain the physical form of a deformed clown. Apparently being the infection of madness incarnate has made the Clown vain. It claimed to have surpassed the Kishin to all the victims it dragged into madness. Such a little contagion that basically was a fragment of his soul, surpassing him? Please. It was merely speeding up the spread of his madness by a mere fraction. In the end, it is the Kishin's madness of terror that consumes the world, not the Clown's. If he wanted to, Asura could have easily taken control of the Clown. But instead, Asura decided to leave the Clown to his its own will. He was interested in what this "superior" incarnate of madness could do. Asura merely observed through the Clown its action as it mucked around in the factory the Flying Dutchman created. It was through the Clown that Asura indirectly met the little female meister again.

The tiny meister was fighting for her life with the Clown in the twisted metal factory. Asura vaguely recalled the tiny girl being the one who grabbed his scarf when he was escaping the underground prison. Through the clown, Asura could see it. The small, pure blue soul that quivered with fear, located within the little girl.

What a beautiful shade of blue.

All the more better to corrupt it with insanity.

The indifferent Kishin expected the corruption to be an easy task once the Clown had caught her in its grasp. But it wasn't. The little meister, whose named he finally learned was Maka, broke out the Clown's grip. The small, blue soul grew to astronomical size, and with her new found strength, she cut the Clown clean in half with a new weapon technique. Asura didn't expect any of this at all. It shocked him. It frightened him. It confused him. But most importantly, the sight of seeing someone so scrawny and weak as her overcoming her fears… he found it so fascinating.

That show of courage was simply magnificent.

Right then and there, he wanted to know more about the scythe meister called Maka. He wanted to know more about that mesmerizing display of courage from that girl. He wanted this courage for himself. He also wouldn't mind eating the girl's tasty soul. So before his little contagion's soul escaped from the pair, Asura managed to place a bug on the petite meister through it. It was a small insect that was barely noticeable. Even if it was seen, it could have easily passed off as a regular insect. No one would have given it a second thought. Through this tiny bug that followed its target everywhere, Asura observed Maka and her daily life. Asura learned with passive interest about Maka and the people that surrounds her by observing her from the background.

Maka was the number one student in her school. Her serious and hard working personality was the complete opposite of her relaxed and lazy partner's personality. Maka was friends with a loud, overconfident ninja and the son of Shinigami. She cared for pretty much everyone, but she worried the most about the pink child of the Snake Witch. In terms of power level, she was definitely weaker than both the ninja and the fragment of Shinigami. Intelligence was the only thing she had going for herself.

Eventually Asura started learning more specific details about Maka's personality. _It's important to learn about these things in order to obtain that captivating courage,_ he repeatedly told himself. And so he began to pursue more personal knowledge about the little girl.

Maka had a very high immunity to insanity, while everyone else around her was easily susceptible to it. She could be the sweetest person one second, and the harshest the next. Maka was a blunt person who couldn't understand the small details of life. And because of that, she hated everything that couldn't be told to her directly. And also from her blunt personality stemmed the ugly feeling of envy she felt for those who could understand the subtleties of everything. Maka avoided anything she couldn't understand directly. Maka couldn't read between the lines of the many books she read. Maka was filled with insecurities about herself.

The more he learned about her, the more charming he found the tiny meister. He couldn't help but want to learn everything about her. And so he did.

Maka did most of the cooking in her household. Maka tied the left side of her hair into a pigtail first. Maka didn't like sweets that much. Maka favored cool colors over warm colors. Maka pouts rather cutely when she's angry. Maka goes to sleep first out of everyone in the tiny apartment she lives in. Maka unconsciously kick her pants off when she gets too hot when she's sleeping. Maka is always the first to wake up in her apartment. Maka's chest grew a little. Maka had slight crush on her damn weapon. Maka didn't like how easily her new white jacket could get dirty.

Maka.

Maka.

Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka Maka

Asura had long forgotten about the courage he supposedly wanted. He didn't want to eat Maka's beautiful soul anymore. He wanted her heart, body, and soul to be his, and only his. He wanted Maka. And what he wants, he gets.

The happy smile contorted into a twisted grin as the insane Demon God began to laugh. His laughter reverberated throughout the ruined temple. A strong blizzard was beginning to brew outside. The already white world was painting itself even whiter. The world was on the brink of falling into madness. Now would be the perfect time to claim his sweetheart. Maka was his and his alone.

She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Woo creepy yandere Asura! :D And he's just going to get creepier from here on out!

I figured that since the Clown has the same wavelength as Asura, then it must be a part of Asura. I don't know; I could be wrong. Whatever gets the plot rolling!

I'm completely winging the plot btw.

EXTRA~

Maka: *reads chapter* O.O

Asura: Maaaaka~

Maka: *punches him* You creepy pedophile! Stay away from me you pervert! *runs away* Somebody call the cops!

Asura: Wait! Come back! ;_;

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Keep it cool folks!


	2. Nightmare

YO 'SUP. How ya doing, my dearies? ;D I come forth to bring you an update to this creepy stalking Asura fic! Yaaaaaaaaaaay. Sorry it took so long to update! I told you this story is gonna be updated randomly!

More people than I expected actually reads this fic (I expected zero). I always figured that stalker Asura would be too eerie and freaky for the masses' interest. But you people actually like a creepy stalker Asura? What the hell is wrong with you people? XD

BTW you don't have to worry about Soul jumping in and whisking Maka away. This is an AsuraXMaka fic, and that's that.

Anyway let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. A canon Asura stalker would be very disturbing, actually.

* * *

Life in Death City was surprisingly bleak nowadays.

Three weeks have passed since Maka and the other members of Spartoi had successfully rescued Kid and defeated Noah and his motley crew. What should be a joyous occasion was instead overshadowed by the increasingly red skies that lie above them. While Shibusen was busy with other matters, the Kishin's madness slowly covered the world to the point of completely consuming it, and its effects were beginning to show. The weather around the world was becoming more chaotic and unpredictable. Crime rate in every nation was increasing exponentially. Even the animals and the plants seem to be agitated. Everything was turning to the worse as the world was dragged into madness. This perilous state that the planet was in has made the hunt for the Kishin a number one priority for everyone in Shibusen.

Unfortunately for Maka that means her search for her dear friend Crona and the hunt for Medusa will have to be postponed. Maka knew of the importance of stopping the madness, but she couldn't help but want to rescue Crona first. Crona already has a fragile mind. Who knows what could happen to her friend's mental state in this world slowly being consumed by madness. Not to mention all the terrible stuff Medusa could be doing to her own child.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Maka returned her attention to the work at hand she needed to do: the English homework that was assigned earlier that day. Maka picked up her pencil and held it in a firm grip, the tip of the pencil poised for some serious writing. After a minute or two with her hand frozen in that position and staring at the blank paper Maka dropped the pencil and slammed her head on her desk. _I can't write an essay about __Twelve Angry Men__ now with all of the stuff happening in the world. I'll do it tomorrow or something._

Maka raised herself from her desk and walked over to her bed. Dropping herself on the bed, she looked over at the alarm clock situated nearby her bed. 12:53 AM. This was the latest she had ever stood up. _Everyone else must already be asleep by now_, Maka thought. Dragging herself off her bed, she carelessly changed out of her clothes and into whatever pajamas she could find. The normally hot weather in Death City was twice as hot now due to the crazy affect the Kishin's madness had on it. Maybe she should forego the shorts tonight? Maka stared at her pajama shorts for several seconds in contemplation.

…_I'll put them on. It feels like I've been watched for a long time. _After slipping on her shorts, Maka looked around her room to check for any eyes watching her. For quite a while, she felt like invisible eyes were watching her the whole time, especially when she was taking a shower. It was kind of unnerving. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the norm in her room. Except for a tiny little bug that annoyingly hovered around her. Maka swatted the pesky bug away and sat on her bed. She turned to look outside the window, hoping to find solace in the night sky. To her disappointment only a red night sky greeted her. The moon was almost completely covered by the red clouds, and only a few stars peeked out from behind the oppressive redness. Maka sighed and rested her head on her fluffy pillow.

_I miss the blue sky._

_

* * *

_

Silence reigned in the empty classroom of Shibusen. The only occupant in the room was the tiny female scythe meister, who was currently having a staring contest with the chalkboard. The chalkboard was covered with various illegible scribbles and doodles, but the most prominent scribbling was the drawing of three large eyes drawn in red chalk at the center of the board. The three vertical, red eyes seemed to have stared straight at Maka's soul.

Maka blinked once. Twice.

Why was she here again?

Where is everybody?

Snapping out of her trance, Maka ended her staring contest with the three vertical eyes. Upon rising she noticed that she was in her skimpy pajamas. Staring dumbfounded at her attire, Maka slowly put two and two together. _This is a dream,_ Maka stated to herself inwardly. _Since this is a dream, I should be able to do whatever I want, right? _And so Maka exited the empty classroom, leaving the staring chalkboard alone.

The hallway was in a much more corrupt state than the Crescent Moon classroom. Maka found the entire hall to be twisted, with the floor eventually morphing into the ceiling and vice versa further down the hall. The walls were covered in rust, giving the walls an appearance of being entirely made of dried blood. Maybe it really was dried blood. Maka looked to her left, and then to her right. _Which way should I go?_

Looking once again to the left, Maka noticed a familiar head of fluffy white hair standing near the end of the seemingly endless hallway. Dressed in a Spartoi uniform, the albino boy's back faced towards her as he stood motionless.

_Soul!_

Maka sprinted down the hall towards Soul. The twisting of the hall made her dizzy as she ran, but she kept on running, fully set on reaching Soul. No matter how fast she ran, it seems liked she wasn't getting closer to her partner. Maka pushed her legs to run faster and faster. She ran as quickly as she could, to the point where a severe cramp was building up in her side and her legs were beginning to feel numb. After what felt like centuries of running, Maka finally reached Soul. Breathless and physically worn out, Maka stopped to catch her breath before facing her weapon. His back was still directed towards her, as if he didn't notice she was there at all.

"Soul?" Maka raised her hand, and slowly reached forward to touch her partner. When her hand gently touched his shoulder, Soul finally made a move, and slowly turned to face her.

"Maka."

The completely apathetic expression on Soul's face took Maka by surprise. Her partner was pretty distant with his emotions, but never this distant. She quickly withdrew her hand from his shoulder and took a cautious step back. _This dream is really freaky,_ Maka thought to herself nervously. _I thought lucid dreams were suppose to be cool. _

"Maka. He's waiting for you."

"He? Who is he?" Soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her further down the endless warped hallway. Fear was beginning to build up in her. She struggled to pull her hand out of Soul's grip, but for some reason his relatively loose grip kept her imprisoned. "I don't care who he is! Let me go, damn it!"

Soul just ignored Maka yells and continued to drag her down the hall.

Plip.

A drop of liquid fell on to Maka's head.

Plip. Another drop.

Plip. And another.

Maka looked around at her surroundings. The hallway was beginning to melt into black blood. The drops quickly became gushing liquid and fell rapidly on to Maka's head. The floor beneath her feet became a pool of black blood that sucked her in. Panicking, Maka tried to force her body out of the black liquid. Soul still kept a firm grip on her hand, apparently indifferent to the melting surroundings. Although the black blood slowed him down, he continued to forge his way forward through the black muck.

"Soul! Let go of my hand! You're restricting my movement!" The black blood beneath her was quickly rising, and the falling blood from above blocked her vision. Her eyes and nose were blocked with blood too, making it difficult for her to breathe and talk. "Let go! The black blood is pulling me in!" Higher and higher the blood rose, and eventually Maka's entire being was swallowed by the blood.

* * *

Dark.

Everything was dark in the blood. Maka couldn't see. Maka couldn't breathe. Her lungs desperately cried for air as she slowly suffocated. She struggled, trying to find her way to the surface in vain. She couldn't tell what way was up or down in the darkness. In the distance a small light began shining. With the little air in her lungs running out, Maka quickly swam towards the light. Her body was wracked in pain; it was getting harder for her to stay conscious. Using whatever strength she had she left she swam her hardest and finally reached the light. Touching the light, she was blinded by the light as it grew brighter and brighter.

Once the light subdued, Maka could feel that she was no longer in the blood, and could finally breathe. Taking in much needed air, she looked around at her new surroundings. She was now in the Death Room, and everyone she knew was standing there, encircling her. Soul, Kid, Black Star, Dr. Stein, her father, everyone. Even her mother was there. A wide cheek-to-cheek smile split their faces in half as they mechanically clapped.

"Congratulations! You made it!" Her mother said, still retaining her creepy smile.

Everyone around her shouted the same cheers of congratulation. They all walked closer to her, making the circle smaller. Maka panicked, trying to find an escape from the claustrophobic circle. _I would really like to wake up now!_

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's waiting for you."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"He's waiting for you." Dr. Stein piped in. His skin on his face was beginning to flake off, revealing the layer of muscle beneath it. More skin was falling off his body.

Maka ripped herself out of her father's hold and pointed at Dr. Stein's falling apart body. "Your face!"

"He's waiting for you." Kid responded with a happy smile. His skin was falling off too. Everyone's skin was falling off. Everyone happily joined in with the chanting. They continued their steps closer to Maka

"He's waiting for you." Now their flesh was melting off their body.

"He's waiting for you." Red blood dripped from their falling apart body, adding a glistening red layer to the muscle that was falling off their bones.

"He's waiting for you." Their bones gleamed white now that all of the flesh was gone.

"He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you. He's waiting for you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Maka broke out of the entrapping circle and made a mad dash. She didn't know where she was going or where she was heading, all she wanted was to get out of there. _ Wake up! This is a nightmare! _Maka inwardly shouted at herself, hoping to wake herself up from this nightmare. The surroundings around her were a mere blur as she sprinted with all of her strength to what she hoped was an escape. The ground beneath her feet began to crumble. With each step, more of the ground fell. The floor crumbled away, and she fell into nothing.

Maka plummeted into black nothingness. Desperately she looked for anything to grab on in the empty abyss. Her heart pounded rapidly in her rib cage. Faster and faster she fell into nothing.

_Am I going to die? _

Suddenly her rapidly falling body began to slow down. _What is going on now? _ Maka confusingly thought as she slowly descended downward. Her feet softly landed on the invisible ground that the black nothing apparently had. At the apparent bottom of the black abyss, Maka stood there in bewilderment. _Please tell me it's time to wake up now. _

From behind raised two skinny, pale, long arms wrapped in bandages. They quickly wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. A pale hand blocked her eyesight. Maka could feel a body behind hers. Whoever held her tightened their hug and pulled her body closer to theirs. Frozen in fear, Maka could hear her heartbeat pounding at a fast pace.

"Maka…" A male voice cooed softly. She could feel the man's nose brush against the top of her head. "I've been waiting for you. I've waited for a long time. I was beginning to run out of patience."

"Who… are you?"

"Your lover."

"That's bullshit." Maka snapped back. She struggled to wrestle herself out of the man's tight hug, but to no avail.

"That's a bad word. What a naughty girl." Not only could she feel the man's smirking lips on the top of her head, she could practically hear the smile in his voice. Maka tried to pry his hand off her face, but like her attempt to escape the man's hug, her attempt at removing his hand failed as well.

"Get your hand off my face. And let go of me!"

"No. I like holding you. I like you."

The freak that encaged her in his skinny arms squeezed her tighter against his body. A hand gently slipped under her shirt. She could feel the coolness of the man's hand as it touched the bare skin of her stomach and slowly move upward.

_OH JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK! _Maka frantically tried every method to get away from the personal space invader. Kicking, yelling death threats, punching, etc. All of them didn't work. "Let go of me you rapist! LET GO! Who the hell are you anyway!"

The hand that blocked her vision pulled her head closer to the man's face. His warm breath tickled her ear as his lips lightly brushed against the corner of her ear.

"Do you really want to know? Fine. Anything for you, sweetheart." He let her go, and due to her constant struggling, Maka clumsily fell to the ground with a thud. Maka quickly whipped her head to the direction of her captor, only to see three red eyes staring back at her.

"K-Kishin!" The slim figure wrapped in bandages bent down and leaned over Maka's shaking body. She tried to crawl away from him, but only to be stopped by the twitching scarves that wriggled enthusiastically around Asura. Grabbing her shoulder, Asura gently pushed Maka down to the ground and quickly pinned her down in place by sitting on top of her. Maka's eyes bulged and breathing stopped as Asura moved his face closer to hers, their noses barely brushing each other. The fear in her face was clearly reflected in Asura's red eyes. His playful smirk distorted into a wide, perverted smile.

"I love you, Maka Albarn."

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH****!**"

Maka's head catapulted off of her fluffy pillow, screaming at the top of her lungs. She continued to scream even after her eyes were fully open. Her painfully loud screech and several strings of curses caused all of the residents of the tiny apartment to wake up. Soul kicked the door to Maka's room open and he and Blair ran into the room.

"MAKA! What's wrong!" Several blades sprouted out Soul's body as he frantically looked around for any enemy. Seeing no enemy, he calmed his pounding heart and made the blades disappear.

"Nyaa! Maka-chan! Are you alright?" Blair ran up to the shaking Maka and caught her in a tight hug. Maka was too busy to shaking from fear to notice that Blair was only wearing black lacy panties and a matching bra. And that her own pajama shorts were no longer on her body, but instead laid dejected on the floor.

Taking in several deep breaths, Maka finally calmed her shaken nerves and slowly responded to the panicking cat and scythe. "I… I'm fine. I just had a really scary nightmare, is all."

"A scary nightmare! Oh no! Does Maka-chan want to tell Blair-tan?" Blair held her at distance to look at her with great worry. Still too distraught, Maka still haven't noticed her and Blair's attire.

But Soul did.

Which is why he laid on the ground, twitching, in a pool of his own blood. His nose still gushed out streams of blood. He shakily got up and tried to stop the massive blood loss. It wasn't working out too well. "B-Blair! Where are your pajamas!"

"Nyaa! It was too hot to sleep in them tonight so I didn't put them on!"

Soul held on to Maka's desk for support, trying to avoid staring directly at the pink panties with white lace that Maka was wearing. "And Maka! Where are your pants!"

Maka looked down at her legs, and finally noticed that her shorts were no longer on her. "Oh… I guess I got too hot in my sleep and took them off." Maka responded absentmindedly, poking at her pink panties.

"Gah!" More blood streamed from Soul's nose. "If everything is ok then I'm leaving!" And so Soul stumbled out of Maka's room, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Blair turned her attention back to Maka. "Does Maka-chan want to talk about her scary nightmare to Blair-tan?"

"No, it's alright," Maka shook her head slowly. "It was just a bad nightmare. Sorry for waking you and Soul up." Peeking over Blair's shoulder, Maka read her alarm clock. 4:14 AM illuminated from the small digital alarm clock. "It's late. I think you should go back to sleep, Blair."

"Ok…" Blair got up from Maka's bed and walked towards the exit. She popped her head back into the room one more time. "You sure you're ok, Maka-chan? That was a really loud scream!"

"I'm fine." Maka reassured the worried cat lady with a small smile. Blair looked at Maka with worry one more time before leaving. The door shut with a quiet click, and Maka was alone in her room again.

Her heart still pounding at a quick pace, Maka tentatively grabbed her blanket and pulled it close to her body. Was that nightmare an affect of the madness in the air? But she shouldn't be affected. Her Grigori soul should prevent all insanity from affecting her. Maybe she was more vulnerable when she's asleep? Maka gently placed her head back on to her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Hopefully this time she will have pleasant dreams. Once her eyes were closed, she quickly fell back into a deep slumber.

She didn't notice the tiny little bug landing on the tip of her nose.

* * *

Chapter 2, folks! And it's a long one this time! Daaamn if I continue making Asura act like this then I might need to bump up the rating! That creepy, perverted rapist! XD

Maka's nightmare is based off of nightmares I had before. Except for the twisted hallway. And Asura trying to rape me, of course. :P Although I did have a nightmare where someone was trying to rape me, but I kicked his ass. XD

EXTRA~

Asura: lol I'm gonna rape you.

Maka: No you freaky pervert! Asura no assaulting! Asura no assaulting! ASURA NO ASSAULTING!

Asura: Oh man! *slithers away*

Maka: Yay :D

Asura: Just kidding. I'm still gonna rape you.

Maka: D: UPPERCUT! *uppercuts Asura*

Lol Dora the Explora. Thanks for reading! And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!


	3. Unwanted Visitor

Hello everyone! :D I bring forth another chapter of Crazy In Love!

You're probably wondering "where the hell is the next chapter of Opposites you idiot!" Don't worry folks (who actually read it), I'll get it up in due time. This time it is gonna take a little longer to get the next chapter up. Opposites chapters take quite a long time for me to type up. And nowadays I've been a bit busy with stuff, yeah? When I get time to update it, I'll make sure to make the chapter extra delicious! So I'd appreciate it if you kind folks lengthen your patience. :D I can update this story cause it doesn't take too long for me to make up crap for this story. Also I'll make sure to make this chapter is super delicious too to make up for it.

Yeah, I bumped up the rating for this story. :O So prepare for some very explicit stuff in this story!

You're also probably wondering why I'm talking about news for one story in another story. That's cause I don't like to make new chapters consisting of only of Author's Note. I feel that that those anxiously waiting for the next chapter (which I doubt) would be really disappointed to find it's only an Author's Note, and I wouldn't want to do that. D: (Although not all Opposites readers read this story. There is a flaw in my plan! ;_;)

Enough with my blathering, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to that crazy man called Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

The warm rays of the maniacally chuckling sun shined brightly on Maka's face. After trying to ignore the bothersome bright light for several minutes, the tired scythe meister finally gave up and stumbled inelegantly out of bed. She fumbled around on the ground, searching for her discarded shorts with her eyes still sleepily closed shut. Finding them, she quickly put them on and at last opened her shut eyes. A little bug irritatingly buzzed around Maka's personal space, to which she responded by angrily swatting it away. _I swear, I'm going to kill that damn bug if it's the last thing I do…_she thought angrily to herself. The pesky bug and the unbearable heat was not helping Maka's mood. She looked over at the tiny alarm clock near her bed. 7:34 AM. Even though when she went back to sleep no nightmares plagued her slumber, Maka still felt that she didn't gain any rest last night. Standing up, Maka dragged her feet out of her room and headed toward the tiny bathroom of the apartment, avoiding the blood on the ground Soul left last night. Hopefully a nice, cold shower will cool her temper.

Exiting her hot room and entering an even hotter hallway, silence was the only one to greet Maka. She absentmindedly noted that everyone else must still be asleep as she shuffled into the cramped bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Maka turned the shower on and peeled off her clothes that clung to her body and eagerly entered the shower. The cold water was a welcome relief to Maka's sweaty body.

"Ah… this is so refreshing." She mumbled happily to herself.

"Refreshing indeed."

Before Maka could let out a startled scream a hand from behind her clamped her mouth forcefully shut. Another hand pulled her into a possessive embrace, and once again she felt another body behind her. Maka's screams were still muffled as she looked up to see a very happy Kishin playfully smiling at her.

"Shhh. If you scream, you'll wake up everyone in the city." Asura whispered softly. He was eying every part of Maka, which only served to freak her out more. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

_Holy hell the Kishin is in the bathroom! And I'm naked! And he's staring at my naked body!_Maka fearfully twisted and turned in Asura's grip. She didnt know what was more important at the moment: to get out of the Kishin's hold or cover herself up. Asura's insistence at staring at her naked body wasn't helping her alarmed train of thought and pounding heart.

"It's a real pity that you woke up so early last night. We didn't get to have any fun. Although…" With the hand that wasn't keeping Maka's mouth shut, Asura slowly reached up and groped Maka's chest. There wasn't much to grab. Not that Asura minded. He bent his head over to whisper in the meister's ear, who was currently suffering from a mild heart attack from having her personal space further violated. A wide perverted smile stretched out on his face as he watched Maka struggle. "…I guess we could carry on last night's activity now."

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!_ Maka swore mentally in her head along with every other curse in the English language that she knew. _Screw modesty!_She simultaneously elbowed the Kishin in the gut hard and bit viciously on the hand that covered her mouth. This granted Maka a second of freedom, an opportunity she took ungraciously, for she awkwardly fell out of the occupied bath tub and fell face first on to the tiled floor. Ignoring the pain that coursed through her face, Maka made a mad dash to the door, which was unfortunately blocked by one of Asura's many scarves. Asura stepped out of the bath tub with the same leer plastered all over his face. In an effort to maintain modesty, Maka grabbed a nearby towel and held it defensively against her naked body. She was backed into a corner as Asura and his enthusiastically writhing scarves slowly approached her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Maka shouted, with a hint of unwanted fear ringing through her voice. She wished the towel she held protectively over her was bigger. "I'm naked for goodness sake!"

"Something I've happily taken noticed of." The Kishin grinned rather fondly, as if he was in the middle of remembering a very lovely memory.

"You creepy rapist! Get the hell out of here!"Closer he moved towards Maka, to which she responded by trying to shrink her body as much possible in the corner of the tiny bathroom. _What is this? Is this a hallucination, or the real deal? No, if this Kishin in front of me was the real man than everyone in Death City would have known he was here by now._She fell down to her knees and held the towel closely to her body. Trying to hide her fear, Maka sucked in her breath and tried to appear brave. "You're just a hallucination, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Asura bent down Maka's level. Placing both of his arms around the girl, he further trapped her in the corner. He noticed that the little girl in front of him was trembling quite a bit. Her feeble attempts at looking brave amused him. "You're afraid of me."

"I am not!"

"You're lying. Such a bad girl. I can see you shaking in fear."

Maka unconsciously flinched as he moved closer to her. Asura leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He planted his forehead onto Maka's. Feeling her eyes bulging out of her head, Maka nervously held her breath as she fearfully waited for the Kishin's next move. Her eyes were glued to his hands as they moved closer to her face. Softly and gently the insane man caressed Maka's face and wet hair.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, sweetie." Asura whispered tenderly, trying to calm down the frightened girl. Judging by how Maka's heart was about to explode from beating so hard and the sweat that dripped from her face, Asura's attempt at easing her fears wasn't working. He placed a small peck on her nose, which in turn caused Maka's nose to scrunch up. "I wouldn't do anything that would cause displeasure."

"What you're doing right now is displeasing me greatly!" She let out a startled squeak as Asura placed another kiss on her, this time on her cheek. "Stop doing that!"

"No." He placed another kiss on Maka's cheek, which was now a shade of red that matched his eyes. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not-" Maka's retort was quickly cut off by a forceful kiss on the lips. Every single thought in Maka's mind flew out of mind as the Kishin wrapped his arms around her. Even though Asura's lips were cool to the touch, it felt like her entire being was on fire. He licked her lips tenderly, eliciting a soft moan from her. The soft moan fired Asura up; he brought her into a tighter embrace and deepened the kiss. Each passing second, his kiss was getting more ravenous, more desperate. Maka finally snapped out of her trance when she felt a cool hand slide down her bare back, and ended the kiss with a harsh slap. Finally separated, Maka kicked Asura away from her, giving some space between the two.

"That's enough, you freaking pedophile!" Wrapping the towel around her body, Maka stood up and took an offensive stance. Asura just rubbed his stinging face and frowned, getting up from the ground as well. The staggering difference in height shocked Maka, but she quickly gathered her composure and raised her arms up, prepared to attack.

"Still tenacious as ever. That stubborn personality is just another thing I love you about you." An impressed smile replaced Asura's frown. He stopped rubbing his sore face and took a step closer to Maka. Maka glared back at him, and readied herself to attack.

Several knocks were heard on the other side of the bathroom door. A tired male voice ranged from the other side. "Oi Maka! You still taking a shower?"

Asura stopped his steps towards Maka and turned to glare at the door. "Stupid boy," he muttered furiously. "Interrupting us when things were just getting interesting."

Maka kept her eyes on the Kishin. _It's unlike Soul to wake up this early. Did my shouting wake him up? Never mind that!_ _Should I respond to him? The Kishin could try to attack me while I'm distracted._She jumped a little when Asura turned to face her again.

"Aren't you going to answer your _weapon_?" Asura spat the last word out as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. Maka could practically see the anger seething out of Asura's slim figure.

"Uh… Yeah! I'm still in the shower, Soul."

"Well hurry up! Shinigami-sama just sent a message. We have a meeting with the other Spartoi members in the Death Room in an hour!" A quiet shuffling away from the door was heard by the two figures in the bathroom.

Maka returned her attention to the mad man in front of her, who was glaring holes at the door. Detaching his glare from the door, Asura resignedly sighed and turned to smile at Maka.

"It looks like we'll have to postpone our little playtime. Until next time, my dear." And Asura vanished, leaving a wet Maka alone. Only the sound of cold water splashing in the bath tub echoed in the tiny bathroom.

* * *

After that little incident, Maka furiously scrubbed every inch of her body in five minutes. With twenty towels wrapped around her, she dashed out of the bathroom and ran into her room. A small dust cloud was left in her trail. Soul and Blair just stared at the little dust cloud in confusion. The door to Maka's room shut with a loud bang as Maka slammed the door behind her.

Quickly throwing on whatever clothes she could find, Maka leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Maka grabbed one of her many towels and pulled it over her head, covering her eyes. A fierce blush was painted on her cheeks as she frantically tried to erase it and the incident from her mind. No matter what she did, the man wrapped in white bandages kept popping back up in her mind. What's worse was that she couldn't forget that kiss.

_Uwaaaaah!_Maka thought distressingly, gripping her head in confusion. _I feel so violated! He saw me naked! And he groped me! And he kissed me! And he SAW ME NAKED!_Maka's body fell to the ground with a thud, still gripping her head. Her bright red blush turned even brighter as she remembered how passionate the kiss. _GAH! Stop thinking how nice that kiss felt! He's the enemy! I should be thinking about why I'm being stalked by an illusion Kishin!_ Slapping herself lightly on the cheek, Maka shook her head furiously as she tried to shake some sense into her. _Get a grip! I need to think this through rationally and calmly!_

Getting up from the ground, Maka tossed the towel off her head and sat on her bed. She bit her lip as she began to become absorbed in thought. Was the Kishin in her dream and in the bathroom an effect of the madness in the air? Did that illusion really reflect the Kishin's true feelings, or was that just some sort of twisted illusion her own mind created? A small fly landed on her shoulder. Maka was too deep in thought to spare the little bug a glance and ignored it. Giving up on thinking, Maka relaxed her body and let it drop onto her disorganized bed.

_Should I tell anyone about this?_Pulling her legs close to her body, she rolled over to one side on the bed. _Is there anyone I can talk to this about?_Maka went through a mental checklist of the people she thought she could talk to. _Tsubaki and Liz are pervs, and would probably just get turned on by it or something. Patti is too insane to grasp the concept of this. Kid is still recovering from the insanity, so he's not an option. And every other male I know would try to hunt down the Kishin and maim him if I tell them. Especially Soul and Papa. And I don't even want to think what Dr. Stein would do. He'd probably try to dissect my brain or something._The little fly flew down and landed in front of Maka. It wriggled its wings and stared at Maka intently. Maka returned the stare with her own distracted stare. _Now that I think about it, it would be really awkward to talk about it with anyone. They probably think I'm a big perv like Tsubaki._

"What should I do, little buggy?"

All the fly did was wriggled its wing in response and continued its rapt stare on the confused meister.

A small knock disrupted Maka's staring contest with the bug. The tiny bug flew away from its spot as the knocking continued. "Oi, Maka," She could hear concern in her partner's voice. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah, I am." Maka raised her tired body from her bed. "I'm just a little disoriented from this intense heat."

"Ok. Breakfast is ready. Also you should start getting ready to head to the Death Room. We need to get going soon." With that said, Soul departed from the door.

Maka lazily hauled herself out of her bed and looked for her Spartoi uniform. The extreme heat wave that Death City was suffering was too hot for the normal Spartoi uniform. Finding it, Maka hastily put on the summer edition of the Spartoi uniform. Donned what was basically her normal uniform sans sleeves and tights; Maka exited her room and headed for the kitchen.

Life in the kitchen was normal as usual. Blair was wearing the skimpiest bikini ever that consisted of only strings. Soul was suffering a massive nosebleed and had two million packs of tissue crammed up his nose in a failed effort to stop the blood loss. A quick Maka chop to Soul's head and Maka settled down to eat her small breakfast. Both the weapon and meister finished their light breakfast quickly and headed off to their school.

* * *

Empty streets and a red morning sky were the only ones to greet the pair. Other than the duo heading for the school, the streets lacked any life whatsoever. No shopkeepers manning their stores. No people shopping for the latest goods. No children running around and playing in the streets. There weren't even any early morning birds chirping in the trees. It was as if Death City had become a ghost town over night. The unnatural quiet in the normally loud city slightly unnerved the female meister.

"The streets are so empty and quiet," Maka mumbled quietly to her weapon, believing that disrupting the silence would cause trouble. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in their cool homes with air conditioning." Soul snarkily replied back. "They could even be trying to hide from the madness in the air. Talk about a waste of time. Insanity isn't something anyone can hide from."

"Yeah, I guess…" _That's right_, Maka thought. _A person can't just run from insanity._

"Hey, Maka," Snapping out of her short train of thought, Maka looked at her partner, who was in turn looking at her rather skeptically. "Early this morning, I heard some muffled noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like you were yelling at someone. Were you?"

"Ah!" A faint blush raised on Maka's cheeks again as the memory of the incident in the bathroom sprung back to life again in her mind. "That… That was nothing! I just saw a pesky bug in the bathroom while I was taking a shower! That's all!"

"You were yelling at a bug?"

"Yes." Maka looked at her partner with an expression that shouted 'I-am-dead-serious.' Soul just laughed it off.

"Ok, weirdo." And thus the pair continued their short trip to their school.

Soon the sweaty scythe and meister reached school. Just like the streets, the school was abandoned as well. Soul and Maka entered the school, only to find it lacking life. They quickly headed over to the Death Room. In the Death Room stood Shinigami-sama, all of the Spartoi members except Kid, Liz, and Patti, and all the staff of Shibusen.

"Yo! Wassup! Glad to see you two made it!" Shinigami-sama greeted the entering pair enthusiastically.

"Where are Kid, Liz, and Patti?" Maka asked, looking around for the trio.

"Kid is still recovering from the insanity caused by the Great Old One." Dr. Stein replied back, inhaling a puff of his cigarette. "Liz and Patti are with him, helping him recover. They won't be joining us for this mission."

"Ok everyone! Listen up!" Spirit clapped his hands to gather the attention of the talkative students. After quieting everyone down (and slapping Black Star in the back of the head to shut him up), Spirit directed their attention to Dr. Stein.

"All of you know that the Kishin's madness is very close to consuming this world. This dangerous situation is why the hunt for the Kishin is an utmost importance. Tomorrow the Spartoi members will split up into separate groups. Together with an escorting teacher and select groups of lower rank members, they will travel to a specific area of the world and look for the Kishin. The Spartois and the Shibusen staff will be the leading figure in the hunt for the Kishin. All of the lower rank members will be under our command. When one group finds him, report to Shinigami-sama and the other members immediately, and all of us will head to that spot."

Ox raised his hand. Dr. Stein nodded his head in his direction, silently giving him permission to speak. "What will the group that finds the Kishin do while the other teams are heading to the spot?"

"They will try their best to keep the Kishin from escaping. When everyone gathers at the spot, we will either kill the Kishin or drag him back to Shinigami-sama, whichever is easier."

"That's right kiddies!" Shinigami-sama cheerfully interjected. "Do whatever you need to do that will keep you alive! Even if it means bringing Asura here to me. _I'll deal with him then._"

The sudden drop in Shinigami-sama's cheerful pitch caused the students and the staff to shiver in fear. _Even Shinigami-sama is angry about the world's situation._Maka thought nervously, adding sweat from fear to her already sweaty body. _Shinigami-sama is scary when he's serious!_

Dr. Stein was the first to shake everyone out of their temporary fear with a cough. "Anyway, these are the groups. Black Star and Tsubaki will explore the North American continent with Tezca Tlipoca and Enrique."

"WHAT! We get stuck with the freak in the bear mask! No fair!" Black Star shouted, while Tsubaki tried to quiet him down.

The doctor ignored the whining ninja and continued. "Kim and Jackie will head off to Africa with Sid and Nygus. Kilik and his partners will be with Marie in the Oceania region. Ox and Harvar will head to South America with Azusa. Maka and Soul will head to Europe with me. "

"But there are still regions of the world left unexplored." Maka pointed out.

"The group that finishes searching their area first will head off to those regions and search them. Are there anymore questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. Now go pack your stuff and get ready. Everyone begins their hunt tomorrow."

The students and staff shuffled out of the Death Room and headed back to their respective homes to get ready. It seems as if the heat increased by a hundred fold as they exited the air conditioned school. Black Star complained about the intense heat the whole way as he and Tsubaki walked with Maka and Soul in the same direction. It was a welcome relief to the irritated scythe and female meister when Black Star and Tsubaki separated from them to travel down a different path to their home.

Maka and Soul spent the rest of the day their pack stuff. It seemed the heat made the day last longer than it really was. Night was a welcome relief, for it was significantly cooler than the scorching hot day. Maka cautiously took a quick cold shower and was getting ready for bed. Putting on her pajamas, she silently swore to buy an air conditioner whenever she got the chance and lied down on her bed.

* * *

In the darkness of her room, Maka laid silently in bed, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't bring herself to enter peaceful slumber land. Last night's nightmare kept springing up in her mind, and she feared she would have it again. _This hunt will lead to the Kishin's death and I won't have any more creepy nightmares or hallucinations. Problem solved. Now sleep, me!_Maka's mental command didn't have any effect on her still conscious body. And so she continued to stare at the blank ceiling illuminated by the moonlight that peeked through the shades of red in the sky.

Bored of staring at the ceiling, Maka dropped her gaze on the ceiling and looked around her dark room. 11:23 PM shined brilliantly in the dark from her tiny alarm clock. Maka closed her eyes and try to fall asleep again.

Click.

Maka eyes snapped open at the sound of her door opening. Fully awake and aware, Maka watched the door slowly creak open. A pale hand with three eyes tattooed on it entered her range of vision. Soon a tall, lanky man covered in bandages entered her line of sight. Maka bolted up from her bed, only to be pushed back down by Asura's scarves. One of his scarves wrapped around her mouth. The door closed silently with a click and Asura walked closer to the trapped girl. The moonlight lit up his slim figure, and Maka could see the leer on his face directed toward her. The grinning man climbed on top of Maka, tugging playfully at the thin sheet of the blanket that separated the two.

"Good evening."

The trapped girl ripped off the scarf wrapped around her mouth. "How the hell are you doing all of this? You're just a hallucination!"

"I am a man of many talents, sweetie." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Maka's forehead.

"Stop it! You're just a sick hallucination my depraved mind created! Get off of me!" She struggled for freedom under the Kishin's body. That only served to make him pin her down even more.

"I'm not just any simple hallucination caused by my madness. I'm a much more special one. Just for you, my dear."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Maka was beginning to get pissed off, and Asura's chuckling and perverted smile was only making her angrier.

"I wouldn't lie to you, my sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that, Kishin."

"Why? I love you. And my name is Asura, not Kishin."

"Love me? How could you love me! We've only met once, when you were escaping the city! And even then we didn't properly meet each other!"

"That's our first meeting, yes. But we've met again, just indirectly. Your soul was so tantalizing during our second meeting; I just had to learn more about you. I've been watching you ever since."

"What! You stalker!" Maka tried to kick the man off of her, but her legs were quickly held in place by one of Asura's scarves. Asura moved in closer to kiss Maka, but only to land the kiss on her cheek when she turned away. With a firm grip on her chin, he forced the angry scythe meister to look at him.

"This vivacious spirit is what charmed me in the first place."

Maka bit her lip and pouted, something Asura found insanely adorable. "Loving me won't change the fact that I will kill you!"

"Kill me? Oh, yes, I remember observing that meeting with Shinigami." Relaxing his body, Asura laid his body on top of Maka's and rested his head on her chest. He could hear Maka's pounding heart through her chest and the thin blanket. "Why do you wish to kill me? I only want to make you happy."

"You're actions are contradicting your words, you fool. And it's not for personal reasons; your madness is causing mass chaos around the world."

"So?"

"So! That's bad!"

"Bad for those living in the chaotic regions of the world, yes," Asura moved his head to place his chin on Maka's chest to look at the girl of his dreams. The panicking meister's image clearly reflected in his red eyes. "And why do you care? Who made it your responsibility to worry about the welfare of everyone?"

"No one! I care about everyone naturally!"

"There's more to your concern, isn't there? You're afraid that if you don't do anything now, the chaos in faraway lands will get closer and closer to your home, aren't you? You're afraid of the disorder and danger reaching you in the safety of your home."

Silence was Maka's response.

Asura just smiled in triumph. "I know you more than you know yourself."

"Shut up."

"You never were good at understanding the subtleties of everything, aren't you? You can't read the message in the books you read that lie beyond the written words on the page. You can't hear the hidden meaning in music that everyone else can hear so easily."

"I said shut up!"

"You're not as strong as the loud ninja, nor as powerful as the son of the Shinigami. Knowledge is all you have that trumps them. You're afraid that not understanding everything will make you useless and everyone will leave you because of it. Admit it; you're afraid of being abandoned. You're afraid of me, who understands so much about you."

"Shut… up…" Tears were forming in the corner of Maka's eyes. Asura raised his relaxed his body and resumed sitting on top of Maka. He gently wiped away her tears and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Maka just quietly sniffled and watched as the strangely gentle Demon God caressed her face in consolation.

"It's alright. You don't need to understand everything. Surrender yourself to madness, and I will make all of your fears go away. I will protect you. I will never leave your side. I can make you happy, forever."

Maka sniffed once again, staring at the gentle Kishin in confusion through teary eyes. "Why…?"

"Because I love you the most in the entire world, my sweetheart." Asura leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. One of his scarves grabbed the thin blanket that separated the two and slowly peeled if off of Maka, revealing her chest. Asura's grin stretched wider as more of Maka's flimsy and skimpy pajamas were revealed. "All you have to do is surrender yourself to me and be mine, and mine alone, forever."

A cool hand slipping up her shirt and touching her hot skin shocked Maka back into her senses. The fire of anger burned strongly in Maka again as she fiercely tried to push the Kishin off of her. "Like hell I'll do that! Trying to use my insecurities to seduce me, that's really low!"

"But it looked like you were enjoying it so much." Asura just laughed at Maka's weak attempts to move him. He was stronger than her. Much stronger.

"I'm not a coward like you! I won't run away from my problems! If you think I will fall into insanity that easily than you can just go FUCK OFF!"

Maka's mouth was quickly clamped shut by Asura's hand. He playfully pinched her cheek as he muffled the angry shouts and swears he was sure Maka was yelling. "What a foul mouth. You deserve to be punished. But perhaps at another time." Releasing Maka from the grip of his scarves and his hands, Asura slowly climbed off of the surprised girl. His back faced her as he straightened himself out.

"Get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You plan to find and kill me, right?" Asura giggled softly at that thought. "I look forward to holding you in my arms for real."

Maka just watched as the skinny man began walking away. He stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the watching girl.

"By the way, everything I said was the truth. I love you more than anything in the world. And you _will_ be mine." Despite his face being hidden by his hair, Maka could see the smirk on his face in the moonlight. "Sweet dreams."

Asura vanished, leaving nothing in the place he stood. Maka just stared at the spot the insane demon god once stood in confusion.

_Is he lying, or telling the truth?_

_

* * *

_

Whoooooooooooa long chapter! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Yeah, don't expect any future chapters for any story to be this long.

With the rating bumped, will there more sexy time? YES

ALSO! As of this writing Opposites has 88 reviews! PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!

EXTRA~

Maka: Are you gonna try to rape me every time you appear before me?

Asura: Yes. :D

Maka: You don't have to be blunt about it! And this is a teen rated story. You can't rape me!

Asura: Not anymore it's not.

Maka: When the hell did that happen!

Asura: Just now. Now come here, Maaaaka~

Maka: EEK! You pedophilic rapist! Get away from me!

Thanks for reading folks! And many apologies for spelling errors, grammar errors, and making those who are waiting for Opposites wait longer! Keep it cool folks!


	4. The Hunt Begins

GREETINGS MY KIND FOLKS. I bring to life another update of this M-Rated fic! XD

I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. I've been really busy with stuff. T_T I'll try to get Opposites updated as soon as possible. I'm working on it, and it's gonna be a really long chapter. You're all the best to have the patience to wait for this slow and incompetent author! I LOVE ALL OF YOU. In the meantime have some SEXUAL HARASSMENT. XD

Here's a little tidbit for ya: although this story has only 4 chapters as of this writing, it has 31 alerts. My other story with more chapters has 34 alerts. This story, however, has much more sexy time than the other. That really says something about you folks. XD

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ain't mine yo~

* * *

A night of dreamless slumber for Maka quickly passed, and now the blazing hot sun was high in the sky, regaining its role as the only light source for the life on Earth. The motley Spartoi crew and Shibusen staff stood in a crowded airport. Sweaty tourists and irritated locals bumped and shoved into the departing Shibusen forces as they all waved goodbye to their friends and headed off to their own airplane flights. By now most of the Spartoi members have already left for their flight. The only ones left in the rather crowded lobby were a certain female scythe meister and a curvaceous cat lady. Said meister's weapon and her stitched up teacher waited for Maka as she instructed Blair and gave a few more tips on taking care of their apartment.

"And don't let the refrigerator catch on fire again. The neighbors are still pissed off about that. And we can't afford to buy a new one right now." Maka advised once again to the magic cat.

"Nyaa! That was just an accident that time! I swear it was!"

"And don't throw wild parties like you did last time."

"I won't, I won't!"

"Good. Well, I should get going now. Take care, Blair."

"Bye bye Maka-chan!"

Just as she was about to turn to leave with Soul and Dr. Stein, Maka remembered a question she had in mind for Blair. "Hey, Blair. Can I ask you something before I leave?"

Blair quickly stopped in her tracks and turned her attention back to the small girl. "Sure! Ask away, Maka-chan!"

"Well…" Maka looked down to her white boots, a bit of a blush on her face. Whenever she thought of those bad memories, she always felt a little embarrassed. "Have you ever had a stalker?"

"Of course! Tons of them! I get a new one like every week." Blair laughed as she remembered the long list of men that chased after her. Those fools should know that they weren't manly enough to handle her. "Is there someone stalking you, Maka-chan?"

"Err, yeah, kinda," The whiteness of her shoes seemed really fascinating to Maka right now. "So how did you make them go away?"

"I blasted them away with my Halloween Cannon. I can blast your stalker away too! Is he here right now?" Blair looked around to find this mysterious creep who was bothering her little roommate in the most noticeable way possible. A quick scan of the area was done, and much to her disappointment Blair didn't find any stalkers to blast.

_You make it so obvious, Blair. And my stalker isn't someone that can be warded off with a simple cannon blast._ Maka thought as she sweated a bit from the silliness of her cat. "He's not here right now, but thanks for your help, Blair."

"Oi! Maka!" Soul waved his arms enthusiastically to draw his meister's attention. "Hurry up! Our plane is about to leave!"

"Ah, yes," She turned to leave once again. "Bye, Blair. Thanks for the… helpful advice."

"No problem! And if that stalker keeps bothering you Blair-tan will help you get rid of him!" The powerful pumpkin-themed cat waved goodbye enthusiastically to her roommates and the mad scientist as the left to board their flight.

* * *

Maka and her scythe partner sat next to each other in the crowded plane filled with other Shibusen forces that were to be under her command. Dr. Stein was busy instructing the leaders of the lower-classed groups on what to do. All of the people save for her, Soul, and her teacher looked nervous. A visible fear was evident in their faces. The diverse group of various ages chatted with each other quietly as they anxiously wait to land in their destination in Europe.

_There are at least 100 men for each search group._ The bored meister passively thought as she silently observed the tense people on board with her. _The other members must be on another flight. _A small poke from her left shook her out of her distracted thoughts. Only a skeptical Soul was there to greet her as she turned to face the offender.

"What were you talking about with Blair?" He asked quietly, trying to not draw attention from the others.

"I was telling her not to do anything that would cause the neighbor's cat to catch on fire again."

"No after that. You were about to leave, but then you stopped to talk with Blair again. What was that about?"

"And you care about my conversation with Blair because…?" A small chuckled escaped her lips as she saw her partner blush a bit.

"Well, we're partners and friends, yeah? It's only natural to care about friends, and you looked nervous when you were talking to Blair." Unwilling to look at Maka directly, Soul rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at everything else but the smiling girl sitting next to him. "You're always telling me to open up with my feelings. If there's something bothering you, you can tell me too."

_He's worried about me. _Maka smiled happily to herself as Soul blushed more with embarrassment. "It's nothing too important. I was just asking her questions concerning boy problems."

"Boy problems!" Soul's abrupt shouting drew the attention of everyone on the plane. Everyone directed their attention away when a fierce glare and pointy shark teeth were directed right back at them.

"Yes," Maka confirmed, remaining unfazed by Soul's death glare. "There's been a quite persistent man who has been bothering me lately."

"Do you want me to break his shins? Cause I totally can. And I'm completely willing, too." He frowned when Maka shook her head in negativity.

"No, I can handle this little problem. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Broken shins can handle the problem pretty well too."

"I'm fine," Maka replied to her increasingly angry partner. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she happily smiled back at Soul. "But thank you for offering your help."

"No problem. After all, a weapon's duty is to protect his meister." The bright smile in turn made the faint blush on Soul's a face a shade darker. Soul's brief moment of happiness was rudely interrupted by a small flying buzzing irately near his face. The little bug continued to pester Soul even as he angrily swatted at the pesky bug. "Stupid bug. How the hell does a fly get on board a plane?"

The little fly glanced at Maka before flying off to a nameless target. Maka blinked once, recognizing the tiny insect. She watched the insect fly away in bewilderment.

_Did that bug follow me on board the plane?_

_

* * *

_

The rest of the flight passed in relative peace. Everyone else was too afraid of facing the Kishin so other than hushed and frightened whispers the plane remained relatively quiet. Maka read one of her many books as her partner snored quietly next to her. A snot bubble increased and decreased at a constant rate from his nose, only to finally pop when the plane finally landed at their destination: London, England.

All of the followers of Shinigami-sama got off the cramped plane, eager to get their blood pumping in their stiff legs. Dr. Stein was especially eager to get off to finally get a smoke. Many hours have passed while they were on board. The laughing moon was high in the sky as the tired crew boarded a bus that took them to their hotel.

Tired and weary, Maka eagerly entered her hotel room. While everyone else had to share rooms, she and Soul, being Spartoi members, had the special privilege of having their own room. Dragging her bags, Maka quickly dumped her bags into the corner of the room. There was no need to unpack anyway. Tomorrow the Shibusen forces will be split up all over Europe to search for the Kishin. She might leave tomorrow for another European country. Maka unbuttoned her white twin-tail coat and tossed it onto her discarded bags in the corner of the room as well.

Maka walked over to the window and looked out the window. Her room had a great view of the city. The buildings lit up with life in the darkness of the night. Unlike Death City where the streets were barren and empty the London streets were teeming with liveliness. _ The people must not be aware of the dangerous situation the world is in right now._ Maka thought as she observed the scenic sight. _It's better to be ignorant than filled with constant fear, I guess. I'm sure this relative peace won't last long here._

Ending her short sight-seeing, Maka left her position from the bed and jumped onto her comfy hotel bed. She lied on the bed face down, too tired to change out of her Spartoi uniform. Although it was quite hot in London too, the weather was much cooler compared to the sizzling oven that is Death City. The coolness of the blanket was a welcome relief to Maka's warm skin. She continued to lay face down, enjoying the comfy bed and passively thinking of the actions the group will take.

_Europe is a large region, surely 100 men won't be enough to search for the Kishin in this continent thoroughly. _The softness of the bed was making her a bit sleepy. Not a lot of people were willing to go on this mission, even though it was a direct order from Shinigami-sama. The fear was clearly visible in those that brought themselves to come. Everyone was afraid. The Kishin isn't someone to underestimate. If his very existence can cause this much trouble in the world, who knows what meeting him face to face will do to the average person. _Well if there aren't enough men, _Maka thought sleepily, _we could always just recruit people from the sister schools of Shibusen of this region while we're resupplying ourselves with resources._

The thought of her having horrible nightmares never entered her mind as Maka's eyelids drooped more and more. She didn't get much rest last night. A nice night of sleep will help her recharge her energy for tomorrow's hunt. Welcome sleep was just about to take over her…

When a pale hand unceremoniously groped her behind.

"Nice ass."

Maka eye's jolted back open as the pale hand continued to violate her nether regions. In a split second, Maka slapped away the assaulting hand, rolled off the bed with the grace of a swan having an epileptic seizure, and land inelegantly on her face on the floor, dragging the blanket down with her. All this before she could let out a startled scream.

"You're reactions are so amusing. You're so cute when you're tense."

Yanking the off the blanket that blocked her vision, Maka glared at the man who dared to invade her personal space. In her line of sight was a tall and lean figure of the most feared man in the world. He sat on the blanket-less bed in a slouched and lazy manner, grinning back at Maka. Just like the other times the Kishin had come to visit her, a lustful leer was plastered all over his face. Maka intensified her glare at Asura, a glare that made her look like an angry puppy to him.

"You again, you perverted freak." Maka pouted. She wrapped the blanket around her like a protective cocoon and stood up. "Why don't you go jump into an active volcano?"

"I missed you too, sweetie." Asura's calm state and twisted smile was really starting to get on Maka's nerves. The smile on his face was replaced with a frown. "As much as I would love to have fun with you, now is not the time. We need to talk."

The sudden changed in tone caught Maka off guard. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and eyed him suspiciously. "About what?"

"About your _weapon_." Asura sneered out the word "weapon" with utter contempt once again. This didn't go by unnoticed to Maka.

"What about Soul?" She didn't like where this conversation was going. _He better not try anything to hurt my partner._

"You were acting very close to him in that flying contraption."

"You mean the airplane?"

"Yeah, whatever the hell it's called." His frown deepened even more. Asura turned to look straight into Maka's eyes. A large amount of anger and jealousy showed through his eyes. Even someone as dense as Maka could see it. "I don't like the way you talk with that boy. You act too close and friendly with him, as if you two were lovers."

"The way I interact with someone is none of your business, Asura."

"Any situation involving you and another man immediately becomes my business, Maka." Abruptly he got out of his lazy sitting position and stood up. Before she could even notice it, Asura had walked towards her and was now towering over her. "Don't talk to that boy anymore. I am not willing to _share_ what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to _anyone_, especially you." Maka stood defiantly in her position, glaring back at the tall man. Her rebellious attitude didn't sway when Asura grabbed her shoulder and lowered his face to hers. Asura didn't show it on his frowning face, but he was deeply enthralled by Maka's stubborn personality. He loved her obstinate character. Any girl that would submit so easily to him is unworthy of his attention. Winning over such a pigheaded, cute girl would make victory taste all the more sweeter. The infatuated Kishin was shaken out of his thoughts by another protest from his sweetheart. "And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot talk with? You're not the boss of me!"

"You're mine, Maka."Asura whispered softly, full of confidence.

"Like hell I am! Get out of here or I'll make you!" Maka spat back boldly.

"Make me, huh?" The pale hands tattooed with eyes tightened their grip on Maka's shoulders. The ashen-skinned man tossed the petite girl onto the bed with ease. The blanket that she held so protectively around her body fluttered to the ground. A surprised cry left Maka's as she landed on her bed, and another startled cry was made when the Kishin quickly climbed on top of her thrown body. Before she could make a move to push Asura off of her, a pair of white scarves grabbed her arms and pinned them down to her side of her head. "How can you make me leave when you're as fragile as a porcelain doll?" When her shaken senses fully came back to her, Maka could see the familiar smirk on Asura's face again.

"Why are you always pinning me down?" She kicked her legs and squirmed underneath the heavy man who delighted in seeing her struggle. Her effort to escape did nothing.

"If I don't hold you down, you'll run away into the arms of another man. And I don't want that to happen. Not at all."

"Get off of me, damn it!"

"No," he caressed the struggling girl's face tenderly and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I took your first kiss and that's not the only first I plan on taking, darling."

"You're just a hallucination, that kiss doesn't count!" She let out another shocked cry as Asura lifted her shirt up, revealing her flat chest. Her heart quickened its pace when she felt hands shamelessly groping her chest and playing with her bra. She needed to do something, say anything to stop him! "And that wasn't my first kiss either!"

Immediately Asura stopped his fondling hands and his endeavor to remove the lacy white bra. Shock was written all over his face as he looked at Maka with disbelief, his mouth gaping open. "…What?" Confusion could be clearly heard in his voice, along with a hint of anger.

Maka gulped nervously. _That was definitely the wrong choice of words_… she stated to herself inwardly. Asura was still gawking at her, anger quickly overtaking his confusion. Fear was increasing inside her already panicking heart. Despite her obvious fear Maka tried to put up a brave front. "Y-You heard me."

"That's impossible!" The angry man took hold of her shoulders, making the terrified girl even more scared. A small cry of pain was uttered out by the meister as Asura tightened his grip on her shoulders to excruciatingly painful levels. Asura fumed angrily at the girl beneath him. "I've been watching you for several months! Not once have I seen you ever entered into an intimate relationship with another man! I would not allow it! I would never allow another man to get a taste of your pure lips!" The infuriated god was too upset to bother to control the increasing volume of his voice. Hallucination or not, Maka feared that the shouting man would wake up everyone in the city. Her little distracted thought ended when Asura forcefully kissed her. A hungry bite forced the scared meister to open her mouth to let out a cry of pain. Asura seized this moment and vigorously explored every inch of Maka's mouth. Every inch of it tasted absolutely addicting. _Someone other than me tasted this sweetness? _He thought furiously as he continued to ravage Maka's mouth. Using every bit of willpower he had, he separated himself from the tiny girl. A soft moan caught the furious Kishin's attention. Beneath him he gazed at a half-dressed girl panting desperately for air. Her small, exposed chest raised and dropped rapidly as she caught her breath. It was obvious that her mind wasn't fully rational at the moment, judging from her half-lidded eyes and her blushing face. Asura bit his lip as he tried to control his desire to continue ravaging the girl. But he had to control his lust, for now, anyway. He wanted answers, and he wasn't going to get any if Maka is too absorbed in passion.

"Ah…" Maka uttered quietly. Her rational mind was slowly coming back together.

"Maka," Asura spoke softly. He watched his sweetheart shake her head to gain complete control of her senses. "Who is the man that stole you first kiss? Is it your _weapon_?" His gentle tone dropped to a hostile one as soon as Maka's partner was mentioned. "I'll kill that boy. No one touches what's mine. He'll die in the most painful way possible."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Maka's logical mind entirely back, she shook her head furiously in disagreement. Her obvious affection for the scythe boy made the already furious flames of jealousy in the fuming Demon God burn even hotter. "It wasn't him! Last year I was playing the lead female role of a play. I kissed the lead male actor during the play. It wasn't Soul!"

Asura's anger simmered down a bit after hearing that Maka wasn't tainted by that damn scythe albino. "What is the name of that boy? I'll kill him then."

"I don't know! He was some random generic background character of little importance." Her senses fully back, Maka revived her attempt at escaping the much stronger man on top of her. "You would kill someone just for that? That's really fucked up!"

"I'd kill anyone that touches what's mine. What kind of man would let his beloved get close to another?" Now satisfied with Maka's response, he surrendered himself to his desire and went back to molesting her. She emitted another cute squeak of surprise when his hands slipped under her back and began fiddling with the clasp of her bra. Asura had observed Maka put on and off this undergarment many times over the past several months. He didn't understand why she chose to wear this device, but he had to admit, he liked it. But as much as he liked it, this bra was in his way. Taking this thing off wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, and Maka's struggling and yelling wasn't making it any easier to remove it. "Quit moving around, Maka. I'm trying to take this oppressive garment off."

"I'm not gonna just lay here and let you violate me! GET OFF ME!" She yelled. She had been yelling and shouting quite loudly for a long period of time. Why hasn't anyone come yet to answer her distressed calls? Maka turned her head to face the digital alarm clock on the table next to the bed. A neon-green 1:09 AM glowed back at her. _Damn it, everyone is asleep! Ah!_ More thoughts of panic entered her mind when Asura finally unclasped her bra. He pushed it out of the way and was admiring the view that was now completely exposed. An embarrassed blush painted on to Maka's cheeks. The blush became several shades darker when she felt one hand roughly massage her bare breast, and another hand slide down her smooth stomach, lifting her skirt up.

"Ah, you're wearing matching panties too." Asura muttered quietly, observing the white lacy panties that scantily covered anything. Out of embarrassment, Maka tried to kick the leering man off of her. Much to her distress her legs were restrained by a pair of scarves. The whole spectacle of Maka's struggling remained ignored by the Kishin. All of his attention was completely on the panties that blocked his way. "I like it when you wear black panties more than white, but these are still nice."

_Holy shit! Better think of something quick! _Maka watched in shock as Asura gently rubbed her down there through her panties. Asura paid rapt attention to his actions, observing the way Maka bit her lip to suppress a moan with amusement. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body as he teased her through the thin layer of cloth. _A-ah… _Maka thought, desperately trying to hold onto her reason. _I- I need to do something, or else I'll be violently raped by a horny Kishin!_

"Ah… A-Asura, please stop…"

"Why should I? Judging from here-" Maka uttered a quiet moan when Asura rubbed harder through the thin cloth of her panties. "-and how _wet_ it is I believe you don't really want me to stop either. And the sight of you panting and blushing is absolutely delicious. No one could resist such a sight."

"B-but!" A surge of panic arose within her as Asura deftly pulled her panties down, revealing herself completely to him. Within those few milliseconds Maka raked her mind for any reason, and one flimsy reason quickly sprung forth. "But you're just a hallucination! Certainly you can't be feeling all of this yourself!"

"Nonsense. I told you before; I am a very special hallucination." Asura's hand hovered dangerously close to Maka's now exposed woman part, but didn't make a move to touch them. At least he had the decency to hear her out before continuing his actions. "I can feel all of the sensations."

_Well, shit. _Maka thought distressingly. She searched for another reason in her mind. "But if you're going to rape me, surely you would prefer to do it with your own physical body than with just a hallucination! Right? S-surely it would be much more pleasurable to do it face to face!"

Asura stared at her with a blank expression. And then he looked back down to Maka's bare lower half in contemplation. Several beads of sweat dripped down her face as she anxiously waited for the reflecting Kishin to make his next move. She desperately hoped that he would reassign this mission to sexually assault her to another time. Maka let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding in when Asura sighed in resignation.

"You're right." The Kishin raised himself off of the half-dressed girl and climbed off the bed. The scarves that imprisoned her arms and legs finally released their restraining grip. Free and with complete mobility, Maka pulled her shirt down and her panties back on. Even with her clothes covering her up again, Maka held her arms around her in embarrassment.

_I can't believe that actually worked._ Maka thought disbelievingly to herself. She watched Asura stretched out his long limbs and turned back to face her.

"Now that you're out of Death City, I can visit you in person anytime I want. I'll take your virginity when that time comes." Asura declared in a calm and nonchalant way, mostly to himself. Maka couldn't believe how he could say something like _that_ in such a casual way. He moved closer to the shocked girl still shaking on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some sleep. It's late. It wouldn't do any good for you to be tired while looking for me, now would it? Good night, my dear. And I swear I'll kill that weapon of yours if he gets too close to you again. Farewell, for now. "

"Wait!" Before he could disappear, Maka grabbed one of his many scarves. He looked back down at the girl sitting on the bed. She looked back at him with a determined, serious expression on her face. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Because I love you."

"Then why do you love me?"

"You still don't believe that my love for you is sincere?" The frown on Maka's face answered his question for him. He sighed once again and sat on the corner of the bed, which caused Maka to scoot away from him a little. "Do you think it's easy to articulate a complicated emotion such as love in words?"

"You can always try. Tell me, Asura. Why do you 'love' me? Anyone can easily fling that word around without meaning it." The grim look was still plastered on Maka's face. The fact that she didn't believe him made Asura a bit upset. "What would a person like you know what love is anyway? You're the Kishin. Shinigami-sama told me that you became one out of your distrust and fear of everyone. Someone so paranoid like you would have never felt anything other than fear in their lifetime. For all I know, you could just be lying and trying to trick me to eat my soul."

The frown on Asura's face deepened more. "Come here, Maka." He patted the empty spot next to him. Maka just glared at him with wariness.

"Why should I?"

"Come on, I won't do anything to you."

Hesitantly, Maka crawled to the empty spot next to the pale man. Once she was settled into her spot, Asura grabbed Maka into a tight hug, her head buried into his bandaged chest.

"H-hey! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"I'm not. Just quiet down and listen for a second, sweetie." Asura stroked her head gently as she quieted down. Her ear pressed tightly against his chest, Maka could hear it very clearly. His heart beat. To her surprise, his heart was beating very fast. "You hear it, don't you? My heart is pounding very fast. My heart, that has never quickened its pace for anything except for fear, is beating this fast for _you_. And I'm certain that I'm not afraid of you, Maka."

"…I still don't understand why you love me so much." For once, Maka wasn't shaking in fear when she was in his arms. Asura quite enjoyed holding her without her struggling for an escape. He looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, seeing that she was looking up at him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"You know, Maka, the reason why I first started watching you was because I wanted your courage and to eat your soul." Maka frowned at hearing this. "Hey, don't give me that look; I still have more to say." When she stopped frowning, Asura continued his tale. "That desire changed when I observed you. These pass several months, I learned a lot about a clever girl who was insecure, dense, stubborn, and a bookworm. This girl was also plain looking, prone to violence, spoke with vulgar language, and was flat-chested."

"Hey!" The tiny mesiter protested quietly.

"Hush, I'm still talking. I also learned that this tiny female meister was the sweetest girl in the world. She is a girl willing to accept the faults of everyone and shower them with kindness. A girl willing to show kindness to an obnoxious ninja, a bratty shinigami, a pessimistic scythe, and a child on the brink of madness. All of this while dealing with her own problems." He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was quietly listening to him, a light pink blush on her face. "A girl who can stay kind despite dealing with all of the chaos in this world, and willing to accept the mistakes of others… That's simply amazing. I grew to care about you. And over time, I wanted your love, not your soul. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"… That was so sappy." A red blush was on Maka's face. Asura just smirked and placed another kiss on the top of her head. "And you stalked me? How in the world did you do that? That's creepy. And incredibly crazy."

"Well, I'm crazy for you."Maka just frowned at the lame pun, which in turn made Asura laugh. He let go of Maka out of his tight hug. "Do you believe me now?"

"I do. But you're still a freaky rapist and I will have to kill you."

"Ah, what harsh treatment to the man that loves you. That strong will of yours will surrender to madness, sooner or later." He got up from his seat and got ready to leave.

"You seem so certain about something that will never happen."

"I am certain. Shinigami is immobile, stuck forever in the city he built over my prison. He can't run to your aid and protect you whenever you're in trouble. His promise of order can't ease your fears." Asura patted her head gently. "I, however, can. I promise I'll never leave your side and always protect you. Just give up your silly attachment to your inhibitions and become mine. Aren't you tired of having to control your impulses and obediently follow the rules placed in this world? Having to control your desires and do what you're told with a smile… That's boring as hell. You'll find that the world this one is slowly evolving to, a world without restrictions and order, is much more fun."

"A world without restrictions and orders will fall into chaos and destroy itself."

"And why do you care? You're a human girl, Maka. The weight of the world shouldn't be placed on your shoulders."

"If I don't do anything, then who will? Ignoring the problems of this world won't fix them. Someone has to take action or nothing will get done."

"But if your actions fail then the weight of guilt and blame will be placed on your shoulders. You'll be labeled useless."

Maka looked down and gripped the edges of her skirt. "Even so… I won't ignore the problems around me, even if it doesn't personally involve me. I'm sure that my actions won't fail. I'm not afraid, as long as I have people to support me."

"What a hardworking, responsible girl you are. And so naïve. Let's see how long this positive mindset can last." He chuckled to himself and turned to leave. "Get some sleep. It's late and you need rest. 'Cause heaven knows that I won't let you rest when I meet you with my own physical body. Sweet dreams." And with that said, Asura vanished.

For a while, Maka just sat there, not bothering to make a move to pick up the abandoned blanket on the floor. When she finally got up, she was still absorbed in thought, contemplating what Asura said. She picked up the blanket and carelessly tossed it back on her bed. Realizing that her bra was still unhooked, Maka took off the loose article and threw it away, letting it land on the ground discarded. Maka crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes, weariness finally winning over her.

_I can't imagine a world without order._

_

* * *

_

WOO long chapter again! I think this chapter is longer than the previous one.

I appreciate how patient you folks can be. :D It takes me a long time for me to type up chapters. Drawing I can just wing it and therefore doesn't take long for me to do, but writing actually requires _thought_. D: And therefore requires more time. So I shall speedily try to update my stories! TALLY HO!

And by the way, I totally made up that part about Maka kissing some dude before Asura. Anything to get the plot rolling!

EXTRA~

Asura: *wrestling with bra* Why do you wear such a garment anyway? It's in my way, damn it.

Maka: Stop it you pervert! And that bra provides support for my breasts!

Asura: What breasts?

Maka: YOU SON OF A- MAKA CHOP!

Asura: *bleeding heavily* But I like your small chest… And I like junk in the trunk more anyways…

Maka: Hurry up and die already, you pervert.

Thanks for reading folks! Sorry for grammar errors, spelling errors, and for being slow as hell when it comes to updating!


	5. Dismissal

WAAAAH I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. Well, less so than my other story, BUT STILL. It's been like what, about a month since my last update? D: FORGIVE THIS USELESS GIRL. I must atone for my sins by committing honorable seppuku! After I finish this chapter.

Just a little tidbit for ya: I will always try to shove sexy time into every chapter. This may or may not be pleasing for you to hear. Ah, who am I kidding? Most of you people are reading this only for that. XD

Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I know it's not necessary for me to write a disclaimer every time (or at all, really), but I like to type them anyway. :D If I owned Soul Eater, then Asura would have done more to Maka in the last episode of the anime. Be glad I don't.

* * *

"A-ah… stop it…"

Maka's whines went unheard to the man that was licking her breast fervently. She let out another whine when the pale man bit hard down on her breast. It was no use trying to struggle free; her arms and legs were restrained by white scarves. Sweat rolled down her now completely naked body, for her clothes had been savagely ripped off by the man who was now assaulting her. How long had this been going on? It felt like centuries has already passed. Maka let out another moan as the pale man licked her neck tenderly. The more pleasure that built in her body, the stronger the fear she felt pounding in her heart. Why was her body enjoying this, when her mind wasn't?

"Stop, damn it…" The Demon God just chuckled as Maka uttered another soft moan as he fondled her breasts and licked the crook of her neck. A look of sheer pleasure was plastered all over his face. Every inch of Maka was soft to the touch and sweet to the taste, just as he expected. Her startled gasps and pants were like to music to his ears. Asura wrapped his arms around the blushing girl and held her closer to him. He placed gentle kisses all over her neck, making the blushing girl blush even harder.

_I got to do something! Anything!_ Maka looked around at her surroundings, but saw nothing that could help her. Besides the skinny man that violated her and the bed they laid upon, everything else was hidden behind the thick sheet of darkness. Where exactly are they anyway? Why is it so dark? Shouldn't the grinning moon provide some light in the darkness? Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't remember the location they were at. Maka gasped quietly as she felt the arms that embraced her loosen, placing her gently on the bed. When she looked up at the Kishin she could see him hastily taking off the bandages that covered his body. A surge of panic rose in Maka. Her heart pounded harder with fear as she felt the full impact of what was going to happen to her. Her fear didn't lessen when Asura used his hands to spread her legs further apart and began positioning himself to straddle her.

"No, stop! Please!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please stop, Asura!"

Asura paused in his actions, reacting to the quiet sobs coming from the tiny girl. Letting go of her legs, he gently brushed away Maka's tears. His usually cool hands were a bit warmer than usual. Maka watched the Kishin lower his face close to hers, the tip of his nose mere centimeters away from hers. He cupped her face in his hands, preventing her from looking at anything else but him.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Asura whispered tenderly.

Maka nodded her headed ardently, her tears slowing to a stop. "Please… stop."

"As much as I would love to obey my sweetheart, I can't do that. I'm sorry, Maka." Despite the remorseful tone in his words, a hint of lust still shined strongly in his red eyes. Maka felt something hard brush against the bare skin of her lower stomach, causing a deep red blush to burn on her face. "My body is calling out for you, sweetie. I can't control it."

"You lying perverted rapist! Stop-"She was forced into silence by rough kiss. Asura ignored the muffled protest and weak struggle of the tiny girl. He was addicted to her sweet taste. As he deepened the hungry kiss, he let one hand free from holding Maka's face. The free hand slowly slid down Maka's nude, sweaty stomach. It roamed lower and lower until it finally reached its destination, in which it started rubbing Maka furiously. Maka let out a muffled gasp of shock as a wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body. Asura finally ended his ravenous kiss to watch his sweetheart squirm and cry out in unwanted joy. "Ahn… ah! S-stop it, Asura! Ah!"

"Do you really want me to?" A confident smirk broke out on his face. He watched the panting girl bit her lip to stifle a moan as he rubbed harder. "All I'm doing is just caressing you, and look how wet you're getting." Asura ceased teasing Maka and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers dry. "Tasty. Now what would happen if I actually entered, hm?" He asked slyly.

Maka watched him place a kiss on her neck, and another kiss in a lower spot. And another. And another. The terror in Maka's heart skyrocketed as Asura's trail of kiss traveled lower and lower down her body. _Why hasn't anyone come to save me? This is just a nightmare! Please let it be a nightmare! _He was getting closer. His pale hands forced Maka's legs to spread wider as he lowered his head.

"Don't!"

Asura's lips hovered dangerously close. A small gap separated him and her. He looked up at Maka's frightened face, a large smirk stretching his lips.

"Stop! STOP!"

"Relax, Maka." Asura uttered quietly, slowly closing the gap. "You'll enjoy it more if you just relax. Surrender yourself to madness. All of your fears will go away, I promise." His warm breath could be felt on her sensitive skin. A wet tongue eagerly and slowly licked the wet entrance.

"Ah! Stop it!" Another lick sent another wave of pleasure in Maka. "Stop it! I said-

* * *

"**STOP IT ALREADY, DAMN IT!**"

Thud!

Maka's eyes shot open as she felt pain course throughout her back. She wearily looked around her surroundings. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, lighting up the room in a warm yellow glow. Maka herself lied clumsily on the floor near her bed, her blanket partially dragged down with her. Quickly freeing her legs from the tangled blanket, Maka slowly stood up and stared at her surroundings once more, slowly processing what was going on.

_Oh, I am in my hotel room. _Her conscious mind slowly waking up, Maka felt a surge of relief flood her body. She sat down on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. _It was just a nightmare. Thank god it was just a nightmare. _Although relieved to find herself back in reality, Maka still found herself shaking in fear. Sweat drenched her skin and clothes as she fearfully remembered the horror that was her nightmare. What made it even worse was that her nightmare could become reality soon if she doesn't do anything.

_Even if Asura says he loves me, he's still going to horribly rape me. _Trying to relax her tense body and pounding heart, Maka inhaled several deep breaths. It didn't work._ Was that nightmare made by Asura? Or was it just an effect of his madness in the air? Or am I just a pervert? _Still shaking quite a bit, Maka nervously looked over at the clock. 6:37 AM glowed brightly back at her. Another restless night for her. _What should I do? I don't want that nightmare to become reality. Asura said he was going to take my virginity when he visits me with his real body. What do I do when that time comes?_

Afraid that the mere thought of him would make him appear somehow, Maka scanned her hotel room with paranoia. No skinny man wrapped in bandages anywhere in her sight. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in and returned to her thoughts. _If he's going to be here physically, then that would be the perfect opportunity to kill him. I'll kill him before he does anything. Right? Right. Simple. Easy._ Her reassuring thoughts did nothing to ease her worries. The horrible feeling of being unable to do anything to fight back kept creeping up on her. Maka crawled out of her blanket shield and walked to the bathroom, hoping a quick shower would cool her nerves.

One lightning fast cold shower later and Maka was feeling much better. She was still a bit tense, but nonetheless felt a lot better. _This can't keep going on,_ Maka thought as she put on clothes she dragged out of her suitcase. _I have to ask someone for help, even if it means they'll think I'm some sort of freak. Maybe I can get advice from Dr. Stein or something. He's crazy, but he's intelligent._ And so Maka left her hotel room and began her search for the mad scientist.

* * *

The halls of the hotel were empty and silent, save for the very few staff members walking around to various places doing their jobs. None of them gave a second thought to the female scythe meister wandering aimlessly around the place. Maka had only arrived at this hotel yesterday in the dead of the night, weary and tired from a long airplane flight. Any recognizable landmarks she might have seen last night in the darkness were long forgotten. So she walked around like a lost idiot, hoping that she'll find another hotel employee to give her directions.

_If I were a hotel employee, where would I be? _Maka looked around for anyone in the uninhabited hallways. Not a single person entered her sight. _Maybe I should head back to me hotel room. …Shit, I can't remember where my hotel room is. _A strong odor of burning cigarettes stung Maka's nose and pulled her out of her absent-minded thoughts. Just a bit ahead she could see a door open, leading to the outside world. Maka walked to the open door, and looking out she found her insane teacher smoking several cigarettes at once. The morning sun blinded her as she walked out on to the balcony to the man she was seeking.

"Good morning, Dr. Stein," Maka's greeting caught her nicotine addicted teacher's attention. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and said his own greeting as his student walked up to him. "You're certainly up early."

"As are you. I thought kids liked to sleep in."

"I usually wake up early. And last night I had a bad dream, so that woke me up earlier than usual." How convenient it was for her to find the scientist. Even though she looked so hard for him in order to get his advice, she found herself unable to ask for it. It's not like she can just say 'the Kishin is in love with me and is molesting me constantly, what should I do?' as if it was nothing. That would be awkward as hell. So Maka just stood there next to her smoking teacher, trying to think of a way to ease into that question. Dr. Stein watched the girl struggle with her thoughts with passive interest as he exhaled a huge puff of smoke.

"Is something bothering you, Maka?" Dr. Stein's sudden question made Maka jump a little in surprise.

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Your emotions are very visible on your face. You're like your father in that way." He chuckled a bit as he watched Maka frowned slightly at the mention of her father. "What's the matter?"

_I can just tell this is going to be really awkward._ Maka thought lamely as she fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, you see, I've been having these hallucinations."

"That's strange; you shouldn't have any hallucinations at all. Your Grigori soul should reject all wavelengths of madness." Dr. Stein stated monotonously.

"That's what I thought too. Anyway, I've been having these really realistic hallucinations of the Kishin. They pop up randomly, almost always when I'm alone."

"Oh?" A hint of interest rose up in his voice. He took in another deep inhale of his cigarettes, and turned his full attention on the embarrassed girl. "Is the Kishin harming you? What does he do? What does he say?"

"He-" Maka gulped nervously as a bright red blush burned on her face. She looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her teacher. "He says he's in love with me…and for the past couple of days he has been, um, doing various inappropriate things to me."

Dr. Stein stared blankly at Maka, slowly digesting the information. One of his many lit cigarettes fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. Was this just a bad joke? No, Maka was too blunt and serious to ever tell a joke about anything. A flat 'what' was all he could managed to utter out.

"What should I do?" She turned to look at Dr. Stein for hope, urgency evident in her voice. "Asura says the hallucinations are special, and truly reflect how he feels about me. And the assaults are getting really, really intense and awkward the more they come! And I can't get any rest because he also attacks me in my dreams. The hallucinations are so real too, I can't even take a shower in peace. What should I do? Should I get therapy? Get my brain cleaned? Get a restraining order? Buy a gun? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down." Dr. Stein patted the panicky meister's head calmly. It succeeded in stopping her motor mouth. "You said the Kishin appears before you when you're alone, right?"

Maka nodded her head eagerly.

"For now, you should try to stay in the company of someone all the time. Maybe he won't appear before you then." The hand that patted her head was now winding the bolt on his head. The strong odor of lit cigarettes burned strongly as the doctor was trapped in deep thought. Although they were outside, the strong smell was beginning to give Maka a headache. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, you are the first person I told anyone."

"I think we should report this to Shinigami-sama, as well as to your father and Soul."

"But-!" Maka's blush became darker while she gripped the doctor's stitched up sleeve. "But it's really embarrassing. I can understand telling Shinigami-sama, but do we really have to tell papa and Soul?"

"This is a serious situation, Maka. Personal embarrassment doesn't matter now."

"And Asura has also told me repeatedly that he was willing to kill anyone that was in his way. What if he hurts Soul and papa if they know the truth?"

"All the more reason to tell them. They're safety is on the line; they have the right to know."

"…Fine, I'll tell Soul. But I'm not telling my papa the news. I don't want to listen to him rage about his daughter being molested by the Kishin."

"I'll report this to Shinigami-sama and Spirit soon." By now, all of the cigarettes in the doctor's mouth had burned out. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shoved several more into his mouth. Maka sweated and watched in disbelief as she watched him light them all up with a lighter.

"Dr. Stein, smoking 10 cigarettes at once must be bad for your health." Maka stated a tad anxiously. "Well, smoking at all is bad for your health, but smoking several at once must be shooting your chances for lung cancer way up."

"All of these cigarettes are distracting me from the madness in the air. And the strong urge to dissect everything in my path." Hearing that, Maka slowly took a step away from the mad scientist. Maka was worried, not only just about the dissection thing, but also about the mental state of her teacher. A man with his vulnerable mind shouldn't be on a mission to hunt down the source of insanity. "But more importantly, I think you should be dismissed from this mission and return to Death City."

"What? No, I can't do that!" She protested loudly. "As a Spartoi member and a student of Shibusen, I can't just go running home for my own personal problems! Everyone else is in a more dangerous state!"

"It's good that you're concerned about the welfare of everyone, but you should care more about your own welfare, Maka. Who knows what the Kishin will do to you if he really meets you in real life."

"Yeah, who knows…?" A shudder overtook Maka as she briefly remembered the nightmare she had last night. The brief moment of disturbance went by unnoticed to the teacher. "But I am just one person; my problems should not interfere with other people's safety."

"There's such a thing as being too nice, Maka. You are an important person to many people. Don't forget that others care about your welfare too. It would be an insult to them if you did." Maka made motions to open her mouth in disagreement, but she quickly closed her mouth and nodded her head slowly. Dr. Stein continued speaking. "In Death City, at least the Kishin won't be able to physically assault you. I can't offer much advice on how to get rid of the hallucinations, and returning to Death City probably won't end them, but there at least you'll be safe." Another drag of smoke was inhaled. The nicotine was barely keeping the insanity at bay. The urge to dissect something was becoming more and more tempting at each passing minute. He shoved a couple more of cigarettes into his mouth and lit them. "Just leave this mission to the rest of us."

"But what about you, doctor?" He looked down at the small girl, noticing the worried look she was giving him. "You're in no condition to go looking for the source of madness. Shouldn't you return to Death City too?"

"I'll manage. You're still a child, Maka, you shouldn't have to bear with the responsibilities that I, as an adult, should have. Whether I like it or not, I fully accept my responsibilities as a staff member of Shibusen."

"Then I too shall stay-"

"Go back to Death City, Maka. You're still young, enjoy your youth. Stop being so serious all the time and have all the fun while you can, even if the world around you is chaotic. You'll grow up into a boring person if you don't play every once in a while."

"…Fine." She sighed in defeat. How tiresome, she just arrived here in England yesterday. She was not looking forward to a long flight back home in a stuffy airplane. Maka had also planned to do something else during this pursuit of the Kishin; search for her friend Crona. With Asura's death the number one priority of all of Shibusen right now, looking for Crona instead of hunting for the Kishin would have definitely gotten her into trouble. She hadn't even told her partner about her secret plan. It was selfish of her to hold her friend higher above on the importance list than the fate of the world, but she couldn't help but worry. Unfortunately for Maka her plan won't come to fruition with her time on this mission cut short. All because a stupid Kishin decided to get touchy feely with her. _I'm sorry, Crona. Please wait a little longer for me. Now that I am affected by the Kishin's madness, my supposedly insanity resistant soul is no longer useful anymore. I'm no longer needed here._

Both teacher and student could hear an increasing number of footsteps shuffle around in the halls of the hotel. Glancing through the open door, Maka could see that the general populace of the hotel was beginning to wake up. A familiar head of messy white hair could be seen walking lazily down the halls, half-awake.

"I think now would be a good time to tell your weapon the truth." Stated Dr. Stein, watching the ambling, tired people stir in the halls as well. Maka reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "You go talk to him; I'll go report your situation to Shinigami-sama."

Once again the tiny mister nodded her head. After a quick goodbye to her teacher and thanks for his help, she departed from the sun-lit balcony to catch up with her partner. The doctor watched the girl walk away, the large number of cigarettes in his mouth burning out into ash. _It's horrible for me to think of this, _the teacher bemused to himself as he reached for another cigarette pack in his pocket. _But the Kishin's affection for Maka could come in handy for us._

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for the meister to find her dead tired weapon walking aimlessly in the halls. When she caught up to him, he mumbled out a sleepy hello while rubbing his eyes. His messy white hair was even messier than usual.

_In this tired state, Soul might not freak out as much._ Maka thought eagerly. So she dragged her inattentive partner to a more discreet room away from the public. In a calm, quiet tone Maka told everything to her partner. He reacted just as she expected him to: with complete rage. Unfortunately Maka's hope that his tired mind would have made him react less strongly didn't come to be. Maka had to physically restrain her weapon from running out and maiming the Kishin, wherever he may actually be.

"THAT PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE ARE YOU KISHIN!" Soul's swears and death threats shook the foundation of the building much like a stampede of bulls might have. People began to flock to the room, curious about what all of this yelling is about. The fuming weapon quickly scared away any snooping onlookers.

"Quiet down Soul! You're going to wake up everyone in this city!" Maka dragged her partner and shoved him into a nearby chair. She just sighed when her angry partner started ripping up the upholstery of the chair he was sitting on with his bare hands. _I knew it was a bad idea to tell Soul._ "There are children in this hotel too, restrain yourself from swearing so loudly."

Soul stood up from his seat and pulled Maka close to him. He examined the room with much scrutiny, looking for any molesting Kishins. "That freaking pedophile. First he brings chaos to the world and now he assaults under-aged girls? He's the worst."

"Don't insult Asura. You do not insult the Demon God of insanity. That's just stupid." She looked tentatively around the room too. No Kishins in sight.

"He deserves the insults." Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and turned her around so she would face him directly. A deep frown was imprinted on his face. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Well, something of this nature isn't really easy to talk about… At least you know now. I'll have to go back to Death City soon. Looks like you'll need a temporary meister to wield you. As a Death Scythe, it should be easy to find one."

"What! No!" He looked at her like she was the craziest person in the world. "You're my only meister! I am not going to be wielded by anyone else. I'll go back with you."

"Don't be silly, it's more important to search for the Kishin than to return to the city with me. You're needed here."

"I don't care about that. You're more important to me." A bright red blush slowly crept up on Soul's face when the meaning of what he said slapped him in the face. A similar blush was burning on Maka's face too, her eyes bugging out with shock. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment while her partner let go of her shoulders in a panic. "Uh… I mean it's more important for a weapon to protect their meister! Yeah! If a problem is bothering my meister, than it's my job to get rid of it."

"Right." Maka looked back up at her weapon and gave him a bright smile. What she saw behind Soul almost made her jump out of her skin in astonishment. In a lounging chair behind Soul sat a very slim, pale man dressed only in bandages. A glare that could kill even an invincible god was directed at the albino boy from the Demon God. His scarves hovered near the unaware boy, much to Maka's great dislike. Despite freaking out on the inside, Maka retained her calm composure on the outside. Just as she was about to warn Soul, Asura motioned for her silence by placing a single finger over his lips.

"Don't say a word about me, sweetheart." He addressed to Maka loudly. Soul just stared at his meister, confused and unaware about the silence from the girl. "If you want your weapon to live, that is."

"Oi, Maka." Soul waved a hand in front of his partner's face, grabbing her attention once again. "You ok? Is the Kishin here?" He scanned the area for any tall skinny freaks in alarm.

"Ah, no, I was just thinking that Dr. Stein might not let you go back to Death City with me. Maybe we should talk with him now about that." Maka was rather surprised how quick she was able to make up that lie.

"You're right. Let's go find him now." Soul began walking out of the room and Maka shortly followed after him. Much to her dismay, Asura got up from his seat and began following them too. Trying her best to maintain her composure, Maka continued walking next to her albino friend calmly. The furious Kishin picked up his pace. She soon found the Kishin mere inches behind her. A small bead of sweat rolled down her face as he lowered his face near hers, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"You're a very bad girl, Maka. Naughty girls need to be punished." Asura whispered into her ear. He emitted a deep chuckle that riled up her nerves. "Did you really think I won't appear if you're with someone? I can appear whenever I want to. I just appear before you whenever you're alone so I can have all of your attention on me. But now…" Asura glanced at the white haired boy.

Maka kept her mouth tightly shut and nervously kept her walking next to Soul. Asura lifted his face away from Maka's, but kept a close proximity to her. The angry man glared at the oblivious white-haired boy walking next to his sweetie. One of his scarves twitched closely to the albino's neck. He could see Maka's nervousness spike up from his actions. That only served to piss him off more.

"Such an ignorant weapon you have. He's not fit to be your weapon." Asura announced loudly, but only the panicking meister could hear him. "It would be easy to rip his head off his body. I'm sure his blood will match his eyes well. His blood pooling on the ground, leaving a huge stain for all to see would be a wonderful sight. No, decapitation is too quick and painless. This boy deserves a much more painful death. Maybe I should skin him alive? Or gouge his eyes out and let him run around like a blind idiot? Ripping his limbs off one by one would be fun too."

Asura's scarf was just inches away from wrapping itself around Soul's neck. Maka glanced at Asura from the side, not moving her head. A look desperation and plea shone strongly in her eyes. He slowly moved the scarf away from the scythe weapon.

"We'll talk about this later in privacy, darling." The meister and weapon pair walked into the hotel restaurant, only one of them aware of the third man walking close behind them.

"Hey Maka. You ok? You've been quiet for a long time." Soul asked curiously.

"…I'm fine."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Asura hovered closely behind Maka. No matter where she went, he was close behind her. It didn't matter whether she was surrounded by 50 people, the Kishin was there, whispering gruesome scenes of her partner's death quietly into her ear. Occasionally he would place soft kisses on her, on any part of her body. On the tip of her nose, on the top of her head, on the bare skin of her thigh: anywhere that he could get his lips on. Asura eagerly placed these kisses on Maka whenever she had to listen to something important. It took all of her willpower to keep her attention on the speaker and not on the perverted Kishin. Whenever she sat down on a chair, Asura would kneel before her. His hand would slip under the short skirt Maka was fond of wearing and tugged rigorously at her panties, trying to remove them. It was no surprise that Maka found herself very exhausted by the end of the day. Not having a good rest for a couple of days in a row was not helping her tired state any better.

Several hours of staying silent and dealing with this torture has passed, and now the grinning moon was high in the sky. Tomorrow she would go on the morning flight back to Death City. Soul offered to let her sleep in his room that night, but she had to decline. Maka knew that Asura would hurt her partner if she spent a night in the same room with him. Physically and mentally worn out, Maka stumbled clumsily into her hotel room, with Asura following close behind. Once the door to the room closed, the tall man wrapped his arms around the tiny girl, squeezing her into a tight hug. Maka struggled for freedom, only for the Kishin to hug tighter, pressing her head hard against his chest.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Maka yelled, only for her yell to be muffled in his chest. The ugly fear from her nightmare that morning was rising back up in the pit of her stomach. Her heart pounding, Maka continued to struggle in the Kishin's hold in a panic. "Let go!"

"You've been a bad girl, Maka." Asura whispered quietly, trying to control the anger that was building up within him the whole day. "I told you to stay away from that boy."

"Just because you told me what to do doesn't mean I'm going to listen!" With a hard shove, Maka successfully freed herself from the tight hug. She backed away from the frowning man, the dreadful feeling of fear continuing to grow in her. Scenes from the nightmare kept flashing in her mind. "Stay away from me you bastard!"

"I told you before that I would kill that any brat that got close to you. I wasn't lying." Asura slowly moved forward. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, he could feel that Maka was trembling quite a lot. Small tears were welling up in her eyes, much to the Kishin's astonishment. He couldn't stop the feeling of guilt from gripping his heart. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong." Maka quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want to show any weaknesses or fear to the perverted freak. She was too stubborn and prideful for that. Taking in a deep breath and ignoring the fear building inside her, Maka glared at the Demon God. "Telling me what to do, ordering me not to talk to my weapon, and threatening to kill anyone close to me. Is this how you show love? By molesting me and trying to control my life? Then I don't want it. You're the worst; you're just a lying pervert."

A mix of anger and confusion brewed strongly within Asura. All he wanted was for her to love him as much as he loved her, and here she was, insulting him and rejecting his love. _Why don't you hurry up and fall in love with me already? _Asura thought spitefully. _That way I don't have to worry about you falling for any other man._ Was this going to stop him from chasing after her? Hell no. In fact, this rejection motivated him even more. Her stubborn refusal actually kind of turned him on. Asura returned the glare and glowered at the small girl in front of him, causing her to flinch a bit in response. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never lied to you, not once."

"Yes you did! Last night you tried to rape me in my dreams when you said you wouldn't do anything to me! You lying pervert!"

"I did no such thing. I would have certainly remembered trying to do that if I did. And as much as I would love to do it now, I promised I would do it with my real physical body." Asura stated calmly. He watched Maka's eyes bug out as she looked at him in disbelief.

"No way…" Maka choked out in worry. "Does that mean I'm a big pervert for having such a dream…? Ah… Who cares…" She pulled herself out of the Kishin's grip and stumbled quietly to her bed and sat down on it. All of the little energy she had left was effectively wasted on yelling at Asura. She was too tired to think anymore, too tired to feel the fear that was previously inside her. Too tired to feel anything. All she wanted to do was sleep forever, but that damn pervert won't let her, he hadn't let her since this whole fiasco started.

Asura just watched Maka sit lifelessly on her bed. The faint shadows underneath her eyes didn't go by unnoticed by the man. Thinking back, he remembered Maka's usually lively personality was less so during the course of this day. _She's exhausted. That could explain her cranky behavior right now, but then again Maka always had a short temper._ He confirmed calmly in his personal thoughts. Asura walked over to the bed and plopped down next to her. He patted her head gently, to which Maka reacted to by doing nothing. She was too tired to do anything. The Kishin felt a bit guilty, it was his fault she was so tired after all. He should stop bothering her when she's trying to sleep so much. "Tired, sweetie?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Maka retorted back apathetically. "How about you bugger off so I can try to get some sleep…? Ah, it's useless. You'll just haunt my nightmares. It would be better if I just stay awake forever."

"Go to sleep, Maka. I'll make sure tonight you'll have sweet dreams."

"Yeah, right. Your definition of sweet dreams is different from mine."

Without even realizing it, Asura had picked her up and was cradling her in his arms. For someone as skinny as Asura, he was surprisingly strong. He laid her down gently on the bed and covered her body with the fluffy blanket. All Maka did was watch him do all of this with a stupidly sleepy daze. It was only when Asura crawled under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her did her conscious mind slowly start to work again.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Maka weakly wriggled in Asura's hold. Asura just kept his grip on her. "I can't sleep with you in the same bed as me."

"Shush and go to sleep already. Anymore nights without rest are bad for your health."

"Eh…" Maka didn't even bother to finish her incoherent sentence. Sleepiness winning over, Maka close her eyes and immediately headed off to dreamland.

* * *

The nest time she opened her eyes, Maka founded herself sitting in a dark, grassy meadow. She looked around her; not a single tree was in sight. Looking down, she could see she was wearing a plain white dress. Right off the bat Maka knew that this place was all just part of a dream. She got to admit, this dream was much better compared to the other ones she's been having so far. A gentle tug on one of her pigtails forced Maka to look at the offender. Three red eyes were there to stare back at her. As usual, Asura was wearing his many layers of bandages.

"…You lied to me." Maka stated with a small frown.

"I did not. I told you already that I don't lie to you."

"You said that I would have sweet dreams. You're here. There's a contradiction going on right now."

"Quiet and look up." He commanded, pointing upwards. Maka followed his command and looked up, only to be amazed at the star-filled night sky. A wide smile stretched out on her face as she gazed at the magnificent sight of the celestial heavens shining down on them. The midnight sky was littered with thousands of sparkling stars, a few shooting stars streaking across the night sky occasionally. Fortunately, the creepy moon was absent from the sky. Asura couldn't help but smile at Maka's happy reaction.

"Amazing! I haven't seen the sky since forever!" Maka plopped down on her back to get a better view of the glimmering stars. Asura followed suit and lied down next to her. "And no red clouds to muck up the view! How I miss you, blue sky."

"I remember seeing you staring at the sky quite often. Do you like the sky?"

"I do," Maka replied happily, too busy staring at the beautiful sky to care that the Kishin was lying too close to her. "No matter how much craziness and changes occurs in this world, I can always look forward to the sky staying the same."

"Really?" Asura turned his head to look at the starry sky. Personally, he didn't find the view all that great. He didn't understand what made it so appealing to Maka. Stars were just tiny sources of light that did a bad job at lighting the way through the darkness. The creepy sun was much better at that job. "I never really cared for the sky. It was always so unpredictable, changing from a blue sunny sky to a gray storm in a blink of an eye. I never liked that."

"For a man who says that a world with order is boring, you sure are boring yourself."

"For a girl who says she won't run from any problems, you sure are being hypocritical and running away from me." The Kishin retorted back. Maka turned to glare at him, but it end up just looking like a cute pout. "Returning to Death City won't stop me from chasing you. I prefer not to meet with Shinigami again, but if his city is where you'll be, then I shall willingly confront him to get what's mine. Don't underestimate me, Maka."

"And you shouldn't underestimate Shinigami-sama either." Maka snapped right back. Asura was about to argue more with the stubborn girl, but kept his mouth shut. Maka needs her rest. Arguing would just get her more riled up. And so the Demon God and the tiny girl laid on the grassy meadow, staring at the twinkling night sky in peaceful silence. It would have continued if a certain Kishin didn't decide to disrupt the peace.

"Hey Maka."

"What?"

"What do you think of me?" He ended his gaze at the night sky and turned to look at the girl next to him. She too turned to look at him. "Not as the Kishin of madness that you have to kill, but as a man that loves you."

For several seconds, Maka remained silent, just staring at Asura in deep thought. Asura stared right back at her. Although he didn't show it, he was nervous about what she would say about him. Maybe he went too far with the threats on her partner? Maybe he molested her too much (actions that he enjoyed very much and did not regret)? He knew any hate towards him was well-deserved, but he was still afraid that she hated him.

"Asura." His name being called out snapped hi out of his reverie. He held his breath, waiting for her answer. "I think that... you're weird."

"…Gee, thanks Maka."

"It's not like I have a lot to judge from anyway." Maka brazenly defended her answer. "This whole thing only started a couple of days ago. And the whole time you've been trying to rape me. Not that great material to judge from."

"I can't help it. I really, really want to have hot, wild sex with you." To emphasize his point, Asura eyed Maka's petite body, as if he was trying to see through the clothes. Thoroughly disturbed, Maka scooted away from the leering man with a deep blush on her face.

"There you go acting all weird again. At one moment you're acting like a rapist stalker, and then you switch into angry possessive jerk who wants to kill anyone slightly associated with me. And when I thought you couldn't get any weirder you go and do nice stuff for me. I swear you're bipolar."

"Does that mean you hate me?"

"I don't _hate_ you, but I sure as hell don't love you either."

"Is that so?" Asura smiled in relief. She didn't hate him. That was best news he ever heard all day. "We'll see about that. I'll make you love me."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." He just chuckled in response and grabbed her hand. Suspiciously, Maka examined the Kishin's smiling face.

_I don't like the look on his face. He looks like he's up to no good. I'm sure he has something planned. He may be sweet now, but I can't forget about the several times he tried to rape me and seduce me into madness. Sweet actions hide devilish intentions. Who knows what he'll do next…_

A pale hand tightly squeezing hers shook her out of her thoughts. She turned her attention away from Asura and looked back up. The suspicions in her mind didn't wane, but for now, she let her guard down enough to enjoy the view of the beautiful blue night sky.

* * *

And thus concludes another chapter of this crazy story! Wow, is it possible to write smut without any actual action really occurring? XD This is like one giant cock tease. Not a lot of horror going on, but don't worry! That'll be coming up soon. :D

I didn't intend for this chapter to be so long. It just kinda happened.

EXTRA~

Asura: So you had a dream of me raping you? That's hot.

Maka: No it's not! It was horrifying!

Asura: Tell me; was I big in your dream?

Maka: ASURA!

Asura: I'll have you know I am a well proportioned man, Maka.

Maka: I can't handle this pervert anymore! JUST DIE ALREADY!

Thanks for reading folks! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Have a nice day!


	6. Tempting Offer

Hello everyone! Yes, feel free to shoot me for taking forever to update. So much for keeping a schedule. -_-; I don't think a lot of people were too eager for updates anyway, so it's all good. :D Yeah, don't expect me to keep a schedule for updating. Schedules are for pansies anyway. XD

Warning: If you thought the sexual content in this fic was extreme before, then the sexual content in this chapter will make you explode. None of that cock tease stuff (ok, that's still there). STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS. Stuff that involves penetration.

Anyways, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. :D

* * *

All was quiet in the city of London. The grinning moon was high in the night sky as the bustling city life slowed to a stop as its citizens gradually withdrew to their homes for slumber. In a certain hotel room, the strong stench of burning cigarettes wafted in the air. A stitched up doctor opened a window to air out his room of the odor, an act which did little to alleviate the smell. Happy with the act, the scientist plopped down on his bed and grabbed a small hand mirror.

"42-42-564…" Dr. Stein chanted as he inscribed the numbers on the reflective surface of the mirror. The mirror's surface glowed for several seconds before a familiar skull mask appeared. Beside the shadowy figure stood a red-headed Death Scythe.

"Hey Stein!" Shinigami-sama cheerfully answered. "What's up? How's it going in jolly old England? You got any news of the Kishin whereabouts?"

"My Maka!" Spirit piped in, shoving Shinigami-sama out of the way to scream into the mirror. "How's my baby girl? Did you tell her that daddy loves her?" A quick Shinigami chop to the head and the hysterical father was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"No, we have not discovered any information about the location of the Kishin." Stein responded, ignoring the bleeding Death Scythe. "However, I've recently learned some interesting news about him. News involving Maka."

Spirit rose from his puddle of blood at the mention of his daughter's name. "Maka?" He asked worryingly. "What does the Kishin have to do with my little girl? What did he do to her!"

"Calm down, Spirit." The silly tone in Shinigami's voice was gone now. He looked back at Dr. Stein's reflection on the mirror with authority. "Continue."

"It seems that the Kishin is in love with Maka Albarn, and his hallucination has been sexually harassing her for the past couple of days."

"…" Both Death God and Death Scythe just stared blankly at the mirror, slowly processing the information. Shinigami-sama was the first to fully understand the information. He turned to look at his dumbfounded weapon standing next to him and mentally began the countdown._ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**"

_How predictable. Kudos for me for getting it on time. _Shinigami thought, mentally patting himself on the back. Meanwhile Spirit was yelling several obscenities and was shaking the mirror like a deranged maniac.

"What is this bullshit! The Kishin harassing my daughter? You better not be lying to me, Stein!" Spirit shook the mirror even harder, hoping that it would somehow shake some sense into the doctor (it didn't). Dr. Stein watched Spirit freak out, fully understanding why Maka didn't want to tell her father anything.

"Maka told me this herself. She wouldn't lie about something like this, and there's nothing for me to gain from lying about it either." Dr. Stein stated calmly. "From what she told me, it seems the Kishin is very obsessed with her. I've ordered her to return to Death City tomorrow for her own good."

"That bastard! How could that freak do that to my little girl! I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!" Spirit sprinted out the Death Room, brewing up a dust trail after him. Even after he left the room, Dr. Stein and Shinigami-sama could still hear Spirit's hysterical cries wake every living being in the city.

"…Where is he going? He doesn't know where the Kishin is." Shinigami-sama asked, sweating a little from his weapon's behavior.

"He'll come back once he realizes he has no idea where he's going." Dr. Stein responded indifferently. "Anyway, it is strange for the Kishin to act like this. Such a paranoid man like him is too scared to feel anything; he would never seek out the company of someone else. And he would most certainly not go after someone that is the complete opposite of him. Maybe the madness wavelength has become strong enough to affect Maka's angelic soul?"

"For as long as I can remember, Asura has always been a wild card. He's always isolated himself from everyone, even from his own weapon." Shinigami-sama stated calmly. In the corner of his mind, the distant past shined brightly. Separate from his group of warriors was always a slim man wrapped up in a many layers of scarves and clothing, always muttering to himself and watching everything from afar. What went on in this cowardly man's mind, the embodiment of death would never know. "Asura has always been a mystery. His actions can never be predicted. I do not doubt the strength of Maka's soul; only a personal insanity attack from Asura himself could affect her. You know, I always thought that if Asura ever loved someone, it would somehow be illegal. I was right! Harassing a little girl…Such a moral-less man he is."

"So you're saying the Kishin really loves her? From what I can tell, he's been stalking and scaring Maka for the past couple of days."

"Of course he would act like an obsessive freak. Asura has never felt anything but fear in his life. Now that he has actually felt a positive feeling like love, he's going to cling to that source and never let go. That idiot doesn't know how to woo a lady like a normal person." Shinigami-sama replied, to which Dr. Stein nodded his head in understanding. "You wouldn't have kept talking about something like this unless it was important. Not that Maka's safety is not important and all, but it's definitely not on the top of our list or priority. Do you have something in your mind, Stein? Hmm?"

Dr. Stein looked away from the mirror for a second, taking in a long drag of his many cigarettes. His guilty consciousness would not let him look death directly in the face. "…I'm a horrible teacher."

"Well your teaching methods are questionable but you do a swell job at teaching the students and-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Dr. Stein interrupted. Shinigami-sama muttered something that sounded like 'how rude!' under his breath but he kept his mouth shut and listened. "I've ordered Maka to return to Death City for her own safety."

"Yes, you already told me that. And?"

"If the Kishin really loves Maka, then he would follow her anywhere, right?"

"…Are you saying that you want to use Maka as bait to lure out the Kishin? Your own student? What the hell, Stein. What the hell."

"I know using Maka like that is horrible. But do you really think this is the time to be thinking about morals? Look around you, Shinigami-sama! Look at the sky! The people you promised to protect are scared witless! The world is going to be consumed by madness! We don't have time to search for the Kishin. It will be too late by then. I don't like it but do you really think we have any options left?"

Shinigami-sama turned his gaze away from the mirror and looked out one of the few windows that were in the Death Room. Without even trying he could see the dark red clouds that covered up everything in the sky. Had the sky gotten another shade darker? Time was running out. The god of death let out a distressed sigh and looked back at the mirror. "It's wrong to use Maka as a tool for our selfish plans. She could get hurt in the process. But the welfare of one student cannot block my duties as the protector of the people of this world. But there is no guarantee that your plan will work. I don't know how much Asura loves Maka. He might not love her enough to risk his life to come to Death City. If this doesn't work then it will be wasting valuable time."

"I know, Shinigami-sama. That is why everyone else will continue their search for the Kishin. Only Maka and Soul will be returning to Death City."

"Have you at least told Maka about your plan?"

"I can't. Maka said that the Kishin is stalking her. If I told her then he will most likely hear the plan."

"…Very well. We will carry out your plan. But Maka's safety is a priority in this plan. Carry on your hunt for the Kishin and report to me any news about Asura's whereabouts."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." And thus Dr. Stein's image disappeared from the surface of the large mirror.

Shinigami-sama let out another sigh and looked back out of the window. The sky was well hidden by a thick sheet of red clouds. _Spirit won't be happy about hearing us using his daughter to entice Asura out of hiding, _he thought absentmindedly. _It would be for the best if he didn't know either. _He looked away from the red sky and began entering the large mirror.

_Using my own student as bait… I've become just as bad as Asura._

* * *

The bright light of the morning sun and a heavy weight on her body stirred Maka from her slumber. For once she felt completely refreshed. Not an ounce of sleepiness wore down at her mind. _Asura was right… _Maka thought blearily, her eyes still closed shut. _I did have sweet dreams last night. I should thank him for that the next time I meet him. _She was just about to fall back asleep when she felt herself being pulled closer to a large, warm object and a cool hand slide up her shirt. _What the hell… What is this…? _Maka groggily opened her eyes, only to see the Kishin sleeping peacefully next to her, holding her in a possessive embrace. Slowly, Maka's brain put two and two together.

"… WHAT THE-hrrrmmph!" A pale hand clamped her mouth shut, effectively shutting her up. She watched three red eyes open at a leisurely pace as she tried to yank the hand off her mouth.

"Good morning, sunshine." Asura greeted; a sly smile on his face. Maka yanked off the hand that covered her face and tried to wrestle her way out of Asura's hold, but he kept a firm grip on her. After several failed attempts at escaping, Maka gave up and resigned to just glaring at the Kishin.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Sleeping, of course. What else would I be doing in your bed? Well, other than having-"

"Shut up! Don't finish that sentence!" A faint blush appeared on Maka's face, something Asura thought was very cute. "What are you still doing in my bed? You're just a hallucination."

"I'm not some scumbag that would leave a girl alone in the morning after sleeping with her at nighttime."

"Why is it that everything you say sounds wrong?"

Asura just chuckled at the sight of Maka's blush deepening. Maka let out a tiny squeak of protest when he pulled her closer to him. She wriggled around in his grip uncomfortably.

"Let go of me. I want to get up."

"…Fine." And so Asura reluctantly let the meister out of his embrace. Maka sat up and stretched her numb arms and legs, fully refreshed from a good night sleep. Asura sat up as well, cracking his neck and stretching his long limbs. "This bed is too small for me."

"How long are you going to stay here? I rather not see you so often. Actually, I prefer it if I don't see you at all." She stared at the Kishin cautiously, scooting away from him a bit. "You better not have done anything to me when I was sleeping."

"I did nothing to you. I like playing with you when you're awake. That way I can hear all of your cute moans and pants."

"…What the hell is wrong with you?" Maka stated disbelievingly, to which Asura just laughed at her reaction softly. She in turn grabbed a pillow and hugged it defensively in front of her.

_I don't understand this man._ Maka thought warily as she stared at the Kishin who was still cracking his stiff bones to life. How could a hallucination be so life-like? _He's such a weirdo that I can't tell what he's thinking. What are you up to, Asura?_

"Hey Maka." Asura's deep voice dragged Maka out of her thoughts, making her realize that he was staring at her intently with a sly smile on his face. She hugged the pillow tighter in response.

"What?" Maka asked. "And why are you still here in my room?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asura ignored her last question and moved closer to the alert meister.

"Forgetting what?" Maka held the pillow between her and the now too close Demon God.

"Don't I deserve a 'thank you,' sweetie? I kept my promise and gave you nice dreams."

"I wouldn't need them if you weren't here to pester me all the time." Maka retorted. Asura was about to respond back when a small smile on the girl's face stopped him in his tracks. "But even so, thank you, Asura. I appreciate the good night's rest."

"…" He wasn't expecting her to give out a thank you so readily. Although he was looking forward to riling up Maka's nerves, he had to admit that not having her yell at him all the time was nice. Not to mention being rewarded with the sweet smile she never showed him. She only showed a smile that gentle to her friends, especially to her… weapon. The thought of that albino boy made Asura seethed with anger and jealousy. _I'll kill that boy I'll kill that boy I'll kill that boy._

While Asura was repeating death threats to himself Maka crawled away from the angry man, oblivious to the rising anger in the Kishin. Placing the pillow thoughtlessly on the bed, she looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, a bright 6:11 AM shined back.

"Well, I'm going to wake up Soul. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours. You can do whatever you want but by the time I return to my room I want you out of here. I am not going to change with you in the room." She swung her legs over and planted her feet firmly on to the ground. Before she could rise a pair of pale hands dragged her back onto the bed. She found herself sitting on the lap of the Kishin, his skinny arms encaging her body. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "H-hey!"

"Do you really think I will let you go to another man? Especially _him_?" Asura whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. A deep blush painted Maka's face when she felt a wet tongue lick the outer shell of her ear.

"Stop that!" She yelled out in embarrassment and panic as she struggled within his tight hold. As usual Asura just ignored her protests and continued nibbling on her ear. Two pale hands managed to find their way under her shirt and were now shamelessly groping her chest. "Gah! You rapist!"

"Hehe…" Asura chuckled, clearly enjoying Maka's reaction. He felt her jump in shock when he placed a hand between her breasts. "I can feel your heart pounding. You're afraid, aren't you? There's nothing to be afraid of. If you surrender yourself to madness, you'll never feel any fear again."

"Again with the madness talk?" She retorted angrily, ignoring the slight arousal she was feeling as Asura roughly massaged her small chest. Maka tried to pry the perverted hands off of her but to no success. It still surprised her how someone as stick thin as Asura could be this strong. _He's not called Demon God for nothing. _She thought irritatingly. "I already told you that will never happen!"

"As a soldier of Shinigami, you're life is constantly at risk. You've felt it before, haven't you? The ugly feeling of fear. That ugly feeling that grips your heart and prevents you from moving, from breathing, from doing _anything_." Maka was blushing deeply and trying to suppress her moans, but Asura could tell she was still listening to his words. "The fear of death is especially strong, since it causes many other fears to arise as well. The fear of failure, the fear of regret, or in the case with you and your weapon, the fear of inadequacy."

"What… What are you talking about?" Maka panted out breathlessly. Asura's insistence on massaging her chest was slowly driving her crazy. One of his hands stopped fondling and traced a line across Maka's chest, imitating the deep scar Soul had on his. Shock stirred within Maka as she remembered the incident that cause that scar. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I know everything about you." The free hand happily went back to groping her chest, causing Maka to squeak in surprise. "Your weapon got injured for your sake. At that time, you felt it, didn't you? The fear of being absolutely useless."

Maka's response was a soft moan. To her relief, Asura stopped groping her chest and took his hands out from under her shirt. With that distraction out of the way, Maka could finally think of a coherent reply. "Yes… I did feel that fear…"

"You still feel that fear now."

"No I don't! I'm strong enough to protect my friends!" Maka snapped back.

"But not strong enough to protect your pink-haired friend from the Snake Witch."

"…"

"Tell me, Maka, do you know where your friend is right now?"

"Shut up! I would be able to look for Crona right now if I didn't have to hunt you down!"

"You wouldn't have to look for your friend at all if you were strong enough to kill the Snake Witch in the first place."

Maka didn't respond. If she let herself be tricked by that damn witch, then maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought. _Not only did I help Medusa gain Arachne's body and take down Arachnophobia, I couldn't save Crona either._ A gentle pat on her head pulled Maka out of her reverie.

"You are strong, Maka. But not strong enough. Courage may not provide the strength you need or erase your fears, but insanity can."

"No! Madness is-"

"Madness is in everyone." Asura interrupted. "Even in you, Maka. You act like it's the vilest thing in the world. It's not. It is a natural part of humans and this world's stability. Order cannot exist without chaos, after all. Rejecting madness is the same as rejecting the order you love so very much."

"But madness is overtaking the world right now. It's causing an imbalance…"

"This world is constantly evolving. If your beloved order, no, if Shinigami can't handle the changes, then he is not fit to reign over this world anymore. Besides, does the welfare of this world really concern you?"

"But a world without order…"

"You've never lived in a world of madness before. How do you know that a world of madness will be bad? It could even be fun."

Maka didn't respond. She was always told that insanity was bad, but was it really? For a brief moment, she had been consumed by madness. It was during her second fight with Crona. Having all of their battle tactics defeated, the only option left for her and Soul was to match Crona's madness with their own. And so they did. Although she and Soul panicked and struggled to regain sanity, she had to admit, that brief moment when she was consumed by insanity was liberating. No fear, no burdens or responsibility weighing her down at all. No inhibitions to stop her from letting loose and going crazy. She never had that much fun fighting before while staying sane. Hell, she couldn't even think of a time when she had that much fun at any time while staying sane. Was insanity really that bad?

Asura smirked as he watched Maka quietly contemplate his words. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her bare neck, causing Maka to jump a bit in surprise. She jumped even more when her skirt was lifted up and pale hand slowly slipped into her panties.

"Whoa! What the hell!" Maka grabbed Asura's roaming hand and tried to wrench it out of her undergarments. Her hands and feet were quickly restrained by his scarves. "You said you were going to do _that _in person, you lying pervert! Stop that!"

"It doesn't count if I use my fingers."

"Yes it does you perverted bastard! Let go of me right now!"

"Consider this your payment to me for giving you nice dreams last night." Asura's hand slipped back into Maka's panties and two fingers easily slid in, making her yell out in shock. "You're this wet after a little massage? Your breasts must be very sensitive then."

"Ah! S-stop it!" Maka cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. Her complaints and cries only served to make Asura thrust faster. "A-ah! No! I have to… Soul…!"

"Forget him." Asura replied with a snicker. He tightened his grip on the panting girl, his free hand slipping back under Maka's shirt again. "After all, I'm _sure_ he's having a nice dream right now."

* * *

_What the hell…? _

Soul found himself in a small, ordinary town. The buildings were old fashioned Victorian buildings that were commonly found in Death City. From a distance he could see a large clock tower looming over the town. Other than the lack of people and the disturbing silence, nothing was wrong with this town.

Except the sky was the floor.

In this strange upside down world, Soul kept a cautious glare at the sky floor. _Was the floor just painted like a sky? _He thought hopefully, a small sweat breaking out on his face. No, it wasn't. The moving clouds on the ground sky attested to that. Soul didn't dare move from his spot, afraid that if he moved he would plummet into space. While still staring at the sky ground, a strange melody began to play, as if someone was playing a song backwards. Knowing that standing there like an idiot wasn't going to get him anywhere, Soul carefully took a step forward to the noise. After several careful steps and not falling to his death, Soul began sprinting to the source of the music

The volume of the strange music began increase to deafening levels the closer Soul got closer to the source. He clutched his head to block out the maddening racket, which succeeded in absolutely nothing. Within a couple of minutes he reached the origin of the insanity inducing backwards song, only for the song to stop as soon as he reached the area. _At least that awful song has stopped playing. _Soul thought, looking around at his surroundings. He was in the town square with a small fountain in the center. Like everywhere else it lacked a solid floor and people. Upon further inspection, Soul spotted a familiar ash blonde girl with pigtails sitting on the ledge of the fountain and reading a book, her back facing him.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul called out to the bookworm in relief. Maka ignored his call and kept on reading her book. Soul eagerly ran up to the girl, happy to see his meister. "Jeez, are you that into your book that you can't hear me? Do you even what kind of place you're in? The freaking floor is missing!"

No response.

"Maka?" Soul gently touched his meister's shoulder.

"_You shouldn't have done that._"

"Who's there!" Soul yelled out, looking for the sudden deep voice that resonated throughout the town. Soon several scarves burst out of the fountain and wrapped themselves around the scythe boy. Despite his struggling, he was easily dragged into the fountain. As he struggled to stay above the surface of the water, Soul reached out for his partner. "Maka! MAKA!"

Finally noticing the commotion going on, the girl turned to look at her drowning partner. A large, psychotic smile decorated her face as she waved at her weapon.

"Bye bye!"

And down he went.

* * *

The scarves dragged Soul deeper into the endless abyss of water. Tons of water rushed up his nose and mouth and flooded his lungs. Soul desperately tried to free himself from the scarves, but to no success. The light faded away into darkness as the scarves pulled Soul down deeper and deeper into the abyss.

_Somebody, anybody! Help me!_

_You're so pathetic!_

Soul turned to the familiar voice. Next to him was the Little Demon, laughing maniacally at the scythe boy's dilemma.

_You're doing this to me, aren't you! You little bastard! _Soul thought angrily, unable to speak with all the air in his lungs running out.

_I am not the cause of this nightmare,_ the Little Demon answered, apparently hearing Soul's angry thoughts. _The one who is causing this is someone much like me, only much stronger. He also has a very strong resentment for you._

_Who caused this then! _Pain wracked Soul's body as his lungs desperately searched for any air. It was getting harder for him to stay conscious.

_You'll find out soon enough. Have fun, master._

And everything went black.

* * *

"Hey Soul!"

Hearing his name being called out, Soul blearily opened his eyes. When he opened them, a pair of very concerned, familiar green eyes were staring right back them. He was lying on his bed, in his room. Warm sunlight was streaming through his window and lighting up everything in a bright light. Soul sat up on his bed, his nerves still a bit shaken.

"Are you ok, Soul? You were muttering in your sleep." Maka asked with a worried look.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bad dream, is all." Soul responded with a smile. Maka smiled back in return.

"That's good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my beloved partner."

"B-beloved!" Soul spluttered out in shock. A bright red blush painted his cheeks as he stared at his equally red meister.

"Yes, Soul… I… I love you." She replied shyly, looking away from her weapon who was currently having a heart attack.

"I-I love you too, Maka!" He spurted out in the most uncool way possible.

"Really…?"

"Yes, really! I loved you since the moment we first met!"

"Oh Soul…!" Maka quickly threw herself into Soul's arms, hugging him endearingly. Shocked by these sudden turn of events, Soul was still processing what the hell just happened. Eventually he returned the hug, a wide smile on his face. Maka was so small and soft in his arms, and she smelled just like strawberries. He was so happy, that everything almost seemed unreal. _Is this really reality? _Soul questioned skeptically to himself.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Just kidding. I was lying."

"Wha-" A harsh grip on his head cut Soul off. The pale hand that crushed his head yanked him out of Maka's embrace. The room and Maka melted away into blackness as Soul was forcefully turned to look at his assailant. Three red eyes burning with anger glared at Soul's own red eyes.

"I knew it. You love Maka." The owner of the three red eyes seethed out.

"Kishin!" Soul tried to pry off the death grip Asura had on his head. "You bastard! You have been harassing Maka this whole time! Leave my meister alone!"

"Shut up, little brat." Using his free hand, Asura grabbed Soul's arm. A loud crack was heard as he broke the bone into several pieces with one quick snap. Soul's cries of pain just made him laugh in amusement. "You're lucky Maka is very fond of you, or else I would have done this in real life. Stay away from her. She's mine."

"You-!" Once again Soul's protest was cut off as Asura tightened his grip on Soul's already broken arm. He winced in pain as he felt Asura slowly pull at his broken arm, as if he was trying to rip the whole thing off his body.

"Maka doesn't need a weak weapon like you. I'm more than enough for her. You could never make her happy. This is my only warning. Don't you dare try to deepen your relationship with my Maka." Asura threatened. He loosened his death grip on the albino's head, letting the boy drop to the ground with a thud. "I will personally make your life a living hell if you do."

Soul gripped his shattered arm, trying to maintain some dignity and hold in his tears of pain. He glared at the departing figure that belonged to Asura. "You freak! Maka will never love you!"

Asura stopped dead in his tracks. Soul held his breath in fear as he watched Asura move to look back at him. Instead all Asura did was lift a pale hand up and snap his fingers. Immediately several scarves burst out of the ground and grabbed Soul's arms and legs. Soul let out a cry of pain as all of the scarves began pulling off his limbs. "Agh! Stop it, you son of a bitch! Leave her alone!"

"Sweet dreams, brat."

* * *

"**STAY AWAY FROM MAKA YOU PERVERT!"**

A loud crash brought Soul back into reality. He opened his eyes and jolted upright on his bed. Looking around in a panic, Soul calmed down when he realized that he was still in his hotel room. On the ground laid his pillow and a broken lamp. Apparently he had thrown it while he was sleeping. Soul shakily climbed out of his bed, carefully stepping around the shards of the broken lamp he knew he was going to have to pay for.

'_She's mine.'_

Asura's warning rang throughout Soul's mind like a broken record. His limbs still ached from the pain he felt in his nightmare. Looking at the nearby clock, a bright 6:47 AM shined back at him

_Maka… Is she ok right now?_ Ignoring the Demon God's warning and his current pajama apparel, Soul ran out of his hotel room and to his meister's.

* * *

"Ahn! Aah! A-Asura! Please stop!"

The Kishin just grinned at the sight of Maka writhing with pleasure in his arms. Her protests had begun mixing with moans of intense delight a long time ago. He quickened his thrusting to a rapid pace, causing Maka to quiver and cry out louder. With one of Asura's hand pleasing her and the other hand underneath her shirt, roughly fondling her chest… it was driving Maka crazy.

"It certainly doesn't look like you want me to stop, Maka." Asura snickered into her ear in amusement. A sly lick to the back of her neck elicited another whimper from the tiny girl in his arms. He knew that playing with Maka would be arousing, but he didn't expect it to be this arousing. With each passing second the temptation to break his promise to Maka was growing to maddening levels. Maka's increasingly loud moans and the way she rubbed up against him as she squirmed weren't helping matters either.

"Aaanh! Aah! N-no more! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaaah!"

_Fuck that promise,_ Asura thought frustratingly. _I'm only using two fingers and she's already ready to orgasm. And she's so tight too. I can't imagine how tight she would be if I wasn't using my fingers._

Loud knocks on the door disrupted Asura from his thoughts. "Maka!" A voice called out from the other side of the door. "Hey Maka!"

"That damn boy. I should have just killed him instead of just warning him." Asura whispered harshly. The hand he used to grope Maka's chest slipped out from underneath her shirt and clamped Maka's mouth shut, muffling her loud cries. "Quiet down, sweetie, he'll hear you."

"Hey Maka, you awake? I hear something."

"Mm!" Maka feebly motioned her tied up hands towards the door. Asura, being a very jealous and possessive man, defiantly pulled Maka closer to him and began thrusting his fingers even faster. Maka's eyes widened as she could feel an unbearable amount of pleasure build up in the pit of her stomach. Asura could feel Maka tighten up and loosen around his fingers as a strong orgasm rocked her body. "Mm! MMMMN!"

After waves of intense pleasure washed over her body, Maka's trembling body fell limp. Asura reluctantly pulled his fingers out of the breathless girl in his arms. She lied lifelessly in his arms, watching the delighted Kishin eagerly lick his fingers completely dry in a tired daze. Finally freed from the hand that clamped her mouth shut, Maka gasped desperately for air.

"Go answer your weapon, sweetheart. Don't worry, he can't see me." Asura gently ordered. With her sense slowly coming back to her, Maka glared at the man and stubbornly pulled herself out of his hold. Her already flushed face became a deeper shade of red when she felt something hard brush up on her back. It felt awkward for her to walk towards the door, for her panties were completely drenched wet. Maka slowly opened the door open, tugging her short skirt lower down her thighs as if to cover up the shameful incident.

"Yes, Soul…?" She answered, still breathless from the recent event. "What is it?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I just wanted to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine." Maka carefully glanced back at the tall man sitting on her bed. The Kishin remained quiet on the bed, shooting death glares at the albino boy who interrupted his playtime with Maka. The girl looked back at her weapon and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked worryingly, observing the flushed and sweaty appearance of his meister. "Your face is a bit red. And you're still in your Spartoi uniform."

"I'm fine." The painful reminder of the occurrence just mere moments ago caused Maka to avert her eyes away from her weapon. The ugly feeling of guilt and shame was building up in her. She could never tell her partner what happened between her and the Kishin. "It was really hot, so I didn't feel like changing my clothes. That's all."

"Ok…" The look on Soul's face showed skepticism, but he begrudgingly accepted her answer.

"Well," Maka replied. "Our flight for back home is in a couple of hours. I think we should get ready for our departure now. I'm going to go take a shower now."

"All right. I'll see you in a little while, Maka." Before he left for his room, Soul quickly scanned his meister's hotel room. He didn't see anything suspicious, so he tentatively left his partner alone.

With her partner gone, Maka closed the door and glared at the man sitting on her bed. Asura responded to the glare with a mischievous, satisfied smile. That smug grin quickly replaced the shame Maka felt with uncontrollable rage. She wanted that freak dead! So she grabbed the nearest thing next to her and hurled it at the smirking Kishin. The lamp she tossed was easily caught by Asura.

"Get the hell out of my room! GET OUT! I never want to see you again!"

Asura knew that would Maka react angrily, but it still didn't prepare him for the unexpected pain he felt in his heart. Ignoring the current state of his lower half, Asura placed the lamp down on the bed and dragged himself out of the tiny hotel bed. Slowly and casually he walked towards the fuming girl. Maka visibly flinched as Asura slowly approached her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do you rapist! Get out! You're the worst! I HATE-"Maka's angry shouts ended when once again a pale hand held her mouth shut. Asura gently caressed Maka's face with his free hand. From this close distance he could see small tears swelling up in Maka's eyes.

"Before you finish that statement," Asura said softly. "Think things thoroughly. What I did to you, was it a truly horrible experience?"

Maka eagerly nodded her head, but Asura held her head still with a firm grip.

"I'm not finished talking. You may have felt fear initially, but that fear faded away over time, didn't it? During that time, you didn't feel the weight of responsibility on your shoulders. No burdens of protecting this world, no rules to follow of Shinigami, nothing. It was just you and me, man and woman. And it felt good, didn't it? Don't deny it. Your body can't lie to me."

The glare on Maka's face slowly diminished as she realized there was a grain of truth in the Kishin's words. She couldn't disagree with him. That was the first time in a long time where she wasn't worrying about the fate of the world, or following Shinigami-sama's orders, or looking for her friend Crona. For the first time, Maka felt like all the responsibilities that were on her shoulders were gone. She felt… free, but only for a brief moment. And as much as she hates to admit it, it felt _incredible_. She would never admit it out loud, but Asura was very talented with his fingers. Maka had never felt such pleasures before in her life.

Seeing Maka silently consider his words, Asura slowly removed his hand from her mouth and cupped her face, bringing her face close to his. "I love you, Maka. I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. You would have nothing to worry about as long as you're mine. All you need to do is reject this world of order. Accept the madness, Maka. Accept _me_."

Maka was wordless. She stared into the older man's eyes, sincerity clearly shining through them. The offer sounded so tempting. But the perpetual ringing of her moral consciousness wouldn't let her even consider the option of accepting the Demon God's offer.

"Asura… I…"

"It's ok," Asura interrupted. "Take your time and think about things thoroughly. I can wait. I'll see you soon."

Asura leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on the small girl's forehead. With a quick twist on his heel he turned around and his back was facing Maka. What Maka didn't see was the devious smirk that stretched widely on the Kishin's face.

_Sooner or later, you will happily come running into my arms, Maka. You're mine._

The Demon God's image vanished, leaving a confused girl to stare at the place he once stood.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 6! Wow this chapter wasn't long. I wasn't really planning for such a lengthy chapter. It's shorter than the previous chapter, though. And with this chapter Asura can officially be labeled rapist. Congratulations, Asura! You just violated an under aged girl!

You're probably wondering "WHHHHHAAAAA- why is Asura such a manipulative bastard in this chapter? He was so sweet to Maka in the previous chapter. What is he, bipolar?" Asura wasn't lying when he said he'll make Maka love him. Even if it's through manipulation and coercion. :D And Asura probably is bipolar for all I know. XD

Since I suck major ass at updating things on a regular basis, don't expect any more updates to come within a small period of time.

I abuse line breaks so much. XD

EXTRA~

Soul: *Reads chapter* O_O

Maka: Please stay calm, Soul… I'm too tired to deal with your rage.

Asura: He's just jealous that I got lucky with you. And I would have been even luckier if he didn't rudely interrupt our fun.

Maka: You're not making things better!

Soul: You…

Asura: Maka is incredibly soft. Not to mention how irresistible and loud she can sound when she's caught up in passion.

Maka: Asura!

Soul: I'LL KILL YOU!

That's it folks! Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for being such an incompetent author! Have a nice day! ^^


	7. Back Home

*peeks around corner*

Why hello there. 8D

*SHOT MILLIONS OF TIME*

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE FOREVER PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEE. ;_;

*SHOT SOME MORE*

Ahem. Ok. Enough with the tomfoolery. I have risen from the grave to bring you an update. :U I've had a serious writer's block. Like you don't even know man. Hell I still have it. BUT I shall try to force myself out of this AND WRITE GODDAMN IT. Hopefully I will be able to bring myself to update the other story too.

I will most likely update this story more by the time I update Opposites cause this one doesn't really have a plot. XD *bullshitting the entire story*

PSHAW SCHEDULES ARE FOR PANSIES.

Anyway let's get this show on the road~

Disclaimer: BLAH you know the drill.

* * *

The morning was disturbingly awkward for the scythe meister and weapon pairing. After a quick, refreshing shower Soul returned to his meister's room to check up on her again. He couldn't drop the feeling that something was causing great trouble to Maka. And that something was most likely a certain three-eyed Demon God with a perverted crush on his partner. With the image of that stalker Kishin in his mind Soul quickened his pace to Maka's hotel room. To his surprise, when Soul arrived there and knocked on the door the same disheveled and flushed Maka from earlier greeted him at the door.

"Ok, now I know something is wrong with you." Soul stated, observing the blank, distracted stare Maka had towards the wall behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Maka stated right back.

"Maka-"

"It's nothing, Soul." Maka interrupted. Just being around Soul made her think of the incident that occurred earlier this morning. She needed to think of any reason to get him to stop him from prying around too much. "I- My period just started today, ok!"

"Oh…" Soul took a step back, a look of embarrassment and disturbance clearly on his face. "Uh, ok… Sorry for bothering you. I-I'll just leave you to your business and meet you in the, um, meet you in the dining area soon, yeah?" He barely choked out the last sentence before fleeing down the hallway at warp speed.

With the dust that trailed after Soul's rapid departure settling down, Maka returned to her room. She left out a quiet sigh as the door quietly shut behind her. _I can't believe I actually used that as an excuse to get Soul to stop bothering me. _Maka thought incredulously. _Well, whatever gets the job done._

Maka looked around her hotel room. She was so distracted from the incident this morning that her hotel bed was still an unkempt mess. The blush on her face deepened to a darker shade of red as the memory of her and Asura reared its nasty head into her mind. Maka snapped her gaze from the bed and rushed off into the bathroom for a quick shower.

'_I love you, Maka.'_

_That stupid pervert._ Maka thought angrily as she peeled off her sweaty clothes. The sight of her wet panties made her blush at the evidence Asura left behind. _That freak is so bipolar, I bet he's lying out his ass half of the time! That son of a bitch! _Tearing the last bit of clothing off Maka entered the shower and let the cold water hit her sweaty skin.

'_I would do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. You would have nothing to worry about as long as you're mine.'_

The cold water washed over her skin and drowned out the noise of the world, but it couldn't drown out Asura's words. What would it be like to live in a world where she got everything she wanted?

_A world where everything was mine… Then what kind of person would that make me?_

* * *

The shower passed with no interesting events occurring. Other than the stares of awkwardness and concern Maka received from Soul, breakfast in the dining area was just as uneventful. A short two hours later Maka and Soul were shuffling onto a cramped plane dragging their carry-on bags with them. Due to the suddenness of this return to Death City, the pair was unable to get a luxury plane back home. Instead they were stuck with a low class passenger plane, forced to sit in seats far away from each other. Soul was obviously disappointed, but Maka was glad to be temporarily free of her partner's worrywart behavior over her. She appreciated the concern, but it was getting a tad annoying. Besides, she didn't want to test out if Asura would actually enforce his promise on killing Soul if she was too close to him. It pissed her off that she was actually following his words, but he was such a wild card that it would be best for Maka to not see how far the Kishin was willing to go for her. So Maka quietly sat in the far back of the airplane in a huff. Fortunately her seat was close to the bathroom and that most of the passengers were either sleeping or silently entertaining themselves in some way. The seat next to her was conveniently left empty due to her previous seatmate requesting a seat change to be closer to her children who were located far away. Such a peaceful and calm atmosphere helped relaxed Maka's tense nerves. Maka closed her eyes to join the other passengers in the world of dreams.

"Maka."

Long, gangly fingers poked and prodded Maka's cheek, making her angrily open her eyes back to reality. She slightly jumped in surprise to see three familiar red eyes staring back at her. The thin fingers continued to caress her face in a loving manner.

"Hello, Maka." Asura greeted cheerfully with a smile. That smile quickly changed into a frown when Maka yanked her face out of his hands and directed her glare to another direction. "You're still upset about this morning, aren't you?"

"…" Maka continued to refuse eye contact with the man.

"Don't ignore me." Asura ordered. She persisted on ignoring him. "Fine. If you're not saying anything to me then I guess it's fine for me to do whatever I want." Paying no attention to his words, Maka kept her gaze away from him. It wasn't until she felt a cool hand stroke the bare skin of her leg that she finally looked at the Kishin.

"Stop it." She whispered quietly, slapping the hand that tried to reach up her skirt. She looked around her to see if anyone noticed her talking to herself. To her relief everyone was still caught up in their own little world. "I don't want to see your face right now. And people will think something is wrong with me if they see me talking to myself."

"Who cares what other people think?" Asura looked at all the passengers on the plane, sleeping peacefully in their seats or soundlessly keeping themselves entertained. They all looked so pathetically foolish and weak to him. "Just look at them, sitting there without a care in the world. So unguarded, so unaware of all the dangers out there. Especially now since this world is filled with madness. If they're bothering you then I can just kill them." The glare on Maka's face as he said all that amused him. Such a good girl like Maka despised the idea of innocent people getting hurt. He had to admit that naively pure part of her was what he found the most appealing.

And the part that he wanted to break the most.

A small motion towards the bathroom by Maka was enough to bring him out of his reverie. He let the meister stand up and head off, with him quickly following suit. Maka let the man enter the bathroom first and she quickly shoved herself in. With Asura's tall stature, the already cramped bathroom was even smaller for the pair to squeeze in. Luckily for them Maka's own small stature left her needing a small amount of space to take up.

"Ooh, Maka." Asura said with happy tone, a delightful grin on his face. "Taking us to such a tiny room to be alone together? I like this sudden change of attitude." He gleefully let his hands resume the earlier task of roaming across Maka's slender legs. Once again she indignantly slapped away the invasive hands.

"Shut up. I only took you in here so people wouldn't see me talking to myself." Maka leaned against the door, her hand on the door handle just ready to open the door for a quick escape. If Asura wasn't a hallucination who could probably phase right through the door, she would have locked him in the bathroom. "Don't get any funny ideas. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my sweetheart. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes. Especially after what you did this morning. I should freaking kill you for that. You saw me. Now go away, you coward."

"Tsk tsk." Asura leaned forward, reducing the personal space of Maka to practically nothing. The strands of his strange eye patterned hair grazed the tip of her nose as he brought his face closer to hers. "You're calling me a coward when you're running to Death City to avoid me. You little hypocrite."

"I'm not running away because I'm afraid of you!" Maka shouted defiantly. She immediately remembered where they were and lowered her voice. Hopefully she didn't wake up anyone. "I'm returning to Death City because Dr. Stein recommended I do so."

"Why did he send you back to Death City?" The Kishin asked with a sly tone that irritated Maka oh so much.

"For my own safety, of course." Maka whispered bitterly.

"Are you sure about that? You're infected with insanity, Maka. Seeing me is proof of that. How can someone fight against madness when they already have it? Your pure Grigori soul isn't so pure anymore. They're sending you away because you would just be a burden to protect. You're useless to them."

"That's… that's not true!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But Maka…" He stared straight into her eyes. He could see how much his words disturbed Maka. Her eyes showed everything. "Surely you have thought that was a possibility, right?"

It's true. She did consider the idea that under the guise of concern, Dr. Stein was just sending her away cause she was just in the way. But she was too afraid to ask him if that was really the reason why she had to go back to Death City. If Asura can harass her as a hallucination so easily, then he could easily best her in battle face to face. Maka wasn't as strong as Black Star, nor was she as powerful as Kid. Her wits can't bring the answer to defeat the Kishin. Her soul can no longer resist the wavelengths of insanity. What's the point of keeping her here?

_I'm… no longer needed._

"That's… not true…" Maka mumbled to herself, breaking her stare the Kishin's eyes and directed it to the floor. Despite her lowered gaze, Asura could see small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. A twang of sadness reverberated in his heart. He hated seeing her cry. His sweetheart should be smiling all the time. Although her tears saddened him, Asura wasn't feeling too guilty that he wouldn't be able to recognize the perfect opportunity to seize Maka's heart.

"Don't cry, Maka" He whispered soothingly. He cupped Maka's face with his long, lanky fingers and brushed away the tiny tears with his thumbs. "Your 'friends' may have abandoned you, but I would never do such a thing. I'd stay by your side no matter what."

"…Really?"

"Yes, really." Asura placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. For once she didn't shrink back from his kiss in disgust. The Demon God considered this as permission to go further, and gleefully placed another kiss on her cheek. Still not receiving any rejection from Maka, Asura allowed himself to release his hold on her face and allowed his hands to wander around her small body. A pale hand managed to find its way up the meister's shirt and was softly fondling Maka's small chest. The other hand was too busy admiring how soft Maka's leg felt. With both hands occupied he lowered his head closer to her slender neck and latched his lips onto it. Some tender kissing and sucking were enough to draw out a small whine from the girl.

"Ah..." Maka muttered quietly in reaction. Asura could feel the soft lace that was Maka's bra with his groping hand. Such a rare opportunity it was for Maka to not fight back. He needed to cherish this moment as much as possible.

"You taste good, sweetie." Asura whispered with a smirk. He was able to provoke another quiet moan from the tiny girl with a tender lick to her neck. A pink mark was beginning to develop.

"Shut up…"

"If you were to surrender yourself to madness," He murmured, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke. "Then I could stay by your side forever. I could get you everything you have ever desired. Have you considered my offer, dear?"

"You're offer?" Maka repeated in a dull daze. The slight arousal she was feeling distracted her from thinking of a proper answer.

"Yes. I promise you a world of happiness if you become mine. Never again will you feel fear. Never again will you feel useless."

The hand that felt up her leg quickly roamed upward, easily slipping underneath Maka's short skirt. Asura always loved the fact that Maka always seemed to wear such ridiculously short skirts all the time. She looked great in them and it left not much blocking him from gingerly rubbing her through her panties. His actions elicited a soft moan and an embarrassed blush from the tiny girl.

"W-what are you doing!" Maka squeaked out in surprise. Fervently she tried to wrestle out the Kishin's hand out from underneath her skirt and simultaneously shove Asura's amorous lips off her neck.

"Playing with you." The Demon God grinned as he succeeded in stimulating another quiet moan out from the embarrassed meister. Making Maka whimper with pleasure was an easy task considering how sensitive she was. Easily ending Maka's efforts to pry his hand away by tying her hands up with his scarves, Asura quickly slipped his hand into her panties.

"No, no! Stop!" Her desperate cries stopped him just short of penetrating. Looking up at her, Asura could see tears building up in her eyes again. Again he felt the unwanted feeling of remorse. "Don't…"

"…Fine." There was no need for him to rush. With a little more coercion and time, Maka will be moaning his name and begging for him to continue. He was sure of it. Plus Maka didn't want anyone seeing herself acting so strange by herself, and she isn't exactly the quietest person when she's being played with. _Maka responds positively to me the most when I am not too forceful on her, _Asura mentally noted to himself, recalling how angry she was after the incident this morning. _I'll win her over more easily if I treat her gently._ _Besides, I want to be the only one privileged to hear my sweetheart cry out in passion. _So Asura reluctantly slipped his hand out from her panties and her skirt.

_Wow, I think this is the first time he actually listened to me._ Maka thought in disbelief. But his other hand was still under her shirt, tenderly massaging her chest. Maka blushed, and wriggled uncomfortably in the Kishin's hold of her. "Asura!" She yelled as loudly as she could without drawing the attention of the other passengers.

"What?" He asked innocently while feigning ignorance on what could possibly be wrong. A tight squeeze caused another squeak of embarrassment from the girl.

"Get your hand out of my shirt!"

"Fine, fine." Asura half-heartedly removed his hand from underneath her shirt as well. As an afterthought he finally released her hands from his scarves grip as well. Maka straightened her clothes out with a bright red blush on her face. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a faint pink mark developing on her neck off the reflection of the mirror.

"Y-you idiot! Why did you give me a hickey!"

"I wanted to mark what is mine." He chuckled at the sight of Maka's angry pout. One of the benefits of riling up Maka's nerves was getting to see that cute scowl of hers. Call him a sadist, but he liked to piss her off. It was arousing to him. "And let my little love bite serve as a reminder to you. You would have nothing to worry about as long as you're mine. I can get you anything you want."

"If I got everything I wanted, then wouldn't that make me spoiled?" She asked quietly, pulling up the collar of her Spartoi uniform to cover her neck.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, I was told that-"

"Who cares what other humans say or think." Asura interrupted. "They're so weak. It would be like an insect trying to insult a bird. Humans flaunt and dance around as if they own the world and act so surprised when they realize that there are more important things out there. How pathetic."

"You have a very low opinion on humanity, don't you?"

"I think that humans are selfish weaklings." He answered indifferently.

Maka frowned a bit. "I'm human too, you know."

"Indeed you are. But you're the exception, my dear sweetheart." The Kishin leaned forward to plant another kiss on the scythe meister in reassurance. To his disappointment Maka moved out of his way.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't be trying to bribe me all the time if you didn't think I was selfish."

This time is was Asura's turn to frown. "That's-"

Rapid knocking on the door quickly cut him off. "Excuse me," said the voice of a young child beyond the door. "Are you done yet? I _really_ need to use the bathroom!"

"Ah, yes, I'm done." Maka answered. She turned away from the man she was shoved into the small airplane bathroom with a huff and exited. Avoiding the small child that rushed into the bathroom, Maka promptly return to her seat with the Demon God following suit. It was to her great relief that the passengers didn't seem to notice anything unusual.

"Maka," Asura started as Maka took her seat. "I don't think you're selfish. Really. Is it wrong for me to want to spoil the one I love?"

Maka looked out the mirror in a sulky manner, giving the Kishin the cue that she still didn't believe him.

"So stubborn." The scythe meister continued to ignore him. Asura let a sigh of slight annoyance. As much as he loved the strong-willed personality Maka has, her stubbornness can be infuriating at times. "If you were as selfish as other humans, it would be easier for me to convert you to madness."

She turned away from the window and finally looked at the man. Maka looked at him with confusion. There was a hint of happiness in his tone. And not the perverted kind of happiness he always had when he checks her out. It was a happiness not tainted by lust, for once. It was something she was definitely not use to. _What kind of trick is he planning?_ Maka thought warily.

"I like a good fight though, so I don't mind you're pig-headedness." Asura leaned forward, making Maka shrink back in her seat as much as possible to increase the gap between them. He cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips close to her ear. "You're a good girl, Maka" he mumbled tenderly. "That kind heart of yours is why I fell for you in the first place. But you never think about yourself. It wouldn't kill you to indulge the selfish side of yours. And that, my dear, is something I can do quite easily."

Maka said nothing and for once didn't try to wrestle her way out of his grip. It was nice to see that Maka has learned some patience when it comes to dealing with him.

"Give my offer some more thought, dear. Remember, I'm always there for you." With that said Asura placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and disappeared from her sight. "I'll be seeing you very soon."

Absentmindedly, Maka rubbed the place the crazy Kishin kissed. _Maybe a little self-indulgence wouldn't too bad…_ _No, no! I'll never surrender to madness, never!_ She shook her head as if to shake these thoughts out of her mind. _How could I ever even think about that in the first place? Damn it, Asura is screwing with my way of thinking._

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the little fly landing on her shoulder, watching her with an unrelenting stare.

* * *

The rest of the plane trip back home was relatively peaceful. The whole time the passengers were calm and quiet. Her partner Soul was snoozing in his seat and did not go to check up on her to her relief. Before she knew it, Maka and Soul were shuffling out of the crowded plane and into the Death City airport. Luckily for Maka her partner was too sleepy to notice the bright pink mark on her neck. It was very early in the morning when the pair arrived due to the time zone differences. Unlike last time the two were at the airport, this time the airport wasn't so crowded or as noisy. The peacefulness of the trip ended when Maka spotted a familiar red-headed man that was waiting for them.

"**MAAAAKKKAAA!**" Shouted an over enthusiastic father at levels that could shatter ear-drums. Dramatically and spaztastically, he ran towards the very disturbed pair with arms spread apart in what seems to be slow motion. He made a gallant leap to his beloved daughter only for her to simply move out of the way. The incoming impact with the ground left a righteous crack and blood stain on the ground.

"Papa, please refrain doing these kinds of things in public." Maka reprimanded her father coldly. She looked around to see a crowd forming nearby to point and laugh at the hilariously idiotic red headed Death Scythe. "People can see us."

"Uwaaah my Maka is so cold to daddy!" Spirit's bawling succeeded in bringing in the attention of more people. A quick Maka chop to a head and death glares from a certain albino Death Scythe brought to an end to the spectacle.

"Hey old man," Soul said indifferently to the bleeding and blubbering adult on the ground. "What are you doing here? Are you here to babysit us or something?"

Within a blink of an eye Spirit was up on his feet and straightening out his suit. "No, I am here to bring official orders to Death Scythe Soul from Shinigami-sama. You are to report to the Death Room immediately for further information."

"What about me?" Maka asked.

"You're not needed in the Death Room right now. You're free to do whatever you want right now." A goofy grin stretched out on her father's face. "Maka! We could go on another daddy-daughter date and-"

"No thank you." The immediate rejection caused Spirit to burst into tears again. After a quick goodbye to Soul, Maka marched out of the airport with her luggage in hand and headed back home. Luckily for her, everything in Death City was within walking distance and that her well toned legs could walk a thousand miles easily.

'_You're not needed.'_

Her father's words caused Maka's quick pace to abruptly stop. She aggressively shook the thoughts out of her head and resumed her walk back home. _It's nothing. Shinigami-sama must have important news for Death Scythes only, that's all. It's nothing I need to worry about. I'm thinking too much about nothing. Yeah, that's it._

The streets of Death City remained as empty as ever. The sound of Maka's footsteps and the clattering of her luggage dragging along the ground were the only noise that echoed throughout the city. Not much has changed during her short time away from the city, but the emptiness of the once lively city still unnerved Maka greatly. Maka looked up at the great red sky looming above her with a frown.

_This is all your fault, Asura. _She thought bitterly. She could feel her blood pressure rise as the image of that smirking and perverted Demon God floated around in her mind. That unpleasant picture was quickly erased from her thoughts. _When I called Blair while still in London, she said that she couldn't pick us up cause of work. She's probably still working right now. There must be no one home at the moment. _

Stopping in her steps, Maka gazed forward to see a magnificent manor surrounded by gallows and guillotines; the one and only home for the son of Shinigami-sama and his two twin pistol weapons. _I wonder how Kid is doing. Since I'm here, right now would be a good time to check up on him. _And so Maka headed towards the mansion of Death, dragging her luggage with her.

Upon entering Gallows Mansion, Maka was immediately greeted by two enthusiastic sisters. Liz and Patti Thompson eagerly crowded around the returning scythe meister, shouting out questions and greetings without pause.

"Maka! Maka! Makaaaa!" Patti chirped gleefully. "I didn't know you were coming back to Death City! Why? Did something happen?"

"Maka," Patti's calmer sister stated. "I heard from Kid that Soul came back too. What's up?"

"Girls, calm down." Maka replied incredulously. Should she tell them the truth about her Kishin problem? Knowing them, Patti would probably find something hilarious about it to laugh at and Liz would get turned on by all encounters Maka and Asura had. "I came back to Death City cause Dr. Stein recommended that I do so."

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Ask him." The meister vaguely answered, shoving all responsibilities to the not present doctor. Liz detected the slight troubled tone in Maka and could tell that this issue is not something she wanted to talk about. And so she kept her mouth shut from asking more questions. A tug on the sleeve and a reprimanding look from her sister gave Patti the cue to drop the questions immediately.

"So, Maka," Liz asked, feeling the need to change the subject. "What brings you to our lovely home?"

"I wanted to see if Kid was alright." Maka answered. "Is he well enough to see any visitors?"

"Yeah! Kid is doing a lot better now!" Patti grabbed Maka's wrist and began dragging her away from her luggage. "We can take you to see him right now!"

Liz followed her little sister as she continued to drag the bewildered meister (who was protesting that she was perfectly capable of walking on her own) down the hallway. As she walked, Liz noticed a bright pink mark on Maka's neck.

"Hey Maka," the older girl walked closer and poked the aforementioned mark on Maka's neck. "What's this?"

"T-that?" A bright red blush popped up on Maka's face. She covered up the unsightly blemish with her gloved hand. This caused Liz to smirk. Much experience allowed her to know a hickey when she sees one. "Um, this is just a bug bite."

"Liar!" Patti piped in. Unlike Liz, Patti lacked any tact whatsoever. "That's a hickey!"

"No it's not!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"She's right, Maka." Liz said with a sly smirk. She too joined her sister on the charade of bothering Maka. "This mark you failed to cover up with the collar of your shirt is a _hickey_."

"No it's not!" The now tomato red meister denied again.

"No matter how much you deny it, you can't hide the truth from us." Liz snickered. "So, who's the lucky guy? A hot stud from England?"

"No!"

"Was it someone on the Shibusen force?" Patti asked.

"No!"

"Oh?" A playful grin that reminded Maka of Asura stretched out on Liz's face. "Was it Soul~?"

"NO!"

A small, pesky fly began to buzz around the three. "Stupid bug," Liz said with annoyance as she tried to swat the irritating insect away. "How did that get in here?" Patti chased the fly around, trying to annihilate the living hell out of the bug with all her might. Even though she was flustered, the fact that the bug seemed to be following her everywhere she went didn't go unnoticed by Maka.

_That fly… _Maka thought suspiciously as she watched the little bug buzzed around escaping the wrath of a hyperactive child.

"What in sans hills is going on out here?"

Patti stopped in her tracks of hunting down the fly and turned to look at the speaker. There stood Death the Kid, the one and only son of Shinigami-sama. Maka and Liz stared at him as he stared at all three of them with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-this-early-in-the-morning-goddamn' facial expression. The girls returned the stare with their own bewildered stare, for Kid was wearing pajamas symmetrically covered with Shinigami skulls. Needless to say his pajamas looked as weird as hell.

"Hi, Kid."Maka was the first to break the silence. "It's nice to see that you're doing well. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning."

"You're not a bother at all. Besides, these two," Kid pointed to the two Thompson sisters who were innocently whistling in the background, "would have woken me up with their noisy behavior anyway. Welcome back to Death City, Maka."

"You let the bug get away, Kiddo!" Patti complained as she ran up to the pajama clad Shinigami. "I was this close to destroying it!"

"Yes, yes, forgive me for my sins," Kid said sarcastically. "How about you two go get some breakfast or something? Maka and I have a lot to catch up on."

"Ok!" The childish anger that Patti had quickly diminished to nothing as she cheerfully ran to the kitchen babbling on about pancakes and syrup. Her older sister followed after her hyperactive sibling with a sigh. Kid turned to Maka and stared at her with a stern look.

"W-what?" She asked slightly off guard.

"I know everything," Kid said grimly. "My father told all about it."

"Oh…" Maka blushed. Did Shinigami-sama include the part where Asura has been sexually harassing her endlessly? She certainly hoped not.

"Let's go into my room for more privacy." Kid headed off to his room with Maka quietly following behind. His room was just as symmetrical as she expected it to be. All the paintings on the walls were leveled evenly and the candles were evenly melted. The perfect symmetry was almost disturbing, really. Kid was staring out of the window with a serious expression. He has always been serious, but the madness from the Book of Eibon seemed to have made him grimmer than the norm. An awkward silence filled the room, leaving Maka to shift uncomfortably in the spot she stood rooted to.

_Maybe Kid is upset with me for not telling anyone about Asura for so long… _Maka thought nervously. She jolted a bit when Kid sharply turned to look at her.

"Maka."

"Y-yeah, Kid?"

"One of your pigtails is one centimeter lower than the other. Let me fix that."

"…Sure." Maka let out a tiny sigh of relief as Kid fiddled with her pigtail to make it symmetrically perfect. Good old Kid and his symmetry fetish. "Hey Kid… You were completely engulfed in madness in the Book of Eibon, right?"

"Indeed I was," Kid replied as he obsessively yanked and pulled Maka's hair. "Why you ask?"

"I've been mad once before, but only for a brief moment. You were insane for a much longer time. What was it like?"

"Are you asking me this cause Asura offered it to you?" A final tug on her hair and Maka's pigtails were perfectly symmetrical. Kid stepped back to admire his work.

"…Yes." Maka looked at her feet in shame. Would Kid think she was corrupted for asking this? Surely something must be wrong with her if she was considering it.

"I'm not going to lie, it was much more enjoyable to be insane than sane." Kid straightened out Maka's Spartoi collar, passively noting the bright red mark on her neck. _Damn, the Kishin must have done that. _Kid observed. He remembered his father telling him that Maka was being stalked by a hallucination. _The Kishin must be very powerful if just a hallucination can have a physical effect on the environment. Who knows what else he can do?_ Kid cleared his throat and continued his response."As the son of my honorable father, I am destined to inherit the position as the guardian of order of this world. As a Shinigami, I should be able to handle the pressures of maintaining order easily like my father. But I can't. With insanity, I didn't feel an ounce of stress."

Maka had forgotten that even though Kid was a goofy stoic idiot with a symmetry fetish he is the son of Shinigami-sama. Compared to the duties of a future ruler, her responsibilities seemed like nothing. "If insanity relieved you of your problems, then why did you come back with us?"

"Well… insanity was…" Kid paused for a second to gather a more coherent response. "…it was boring. When I was insane, I thought I could obtain perfect symmetry by destroying everything. It makes sense. It's easier to maintain order when there's nothing to maintain at all. No more worrying about living up to my father's expectations. I got everything I wanted without working for it at all."

"Isn't that good?"

"I guess. But it's more satisfying to get what you want through hard work, isn't it? It wouldn't have been as satisfying to achieve the goal of making a Death Scythe if you didn't have to work hard for it."

"…"

After straightening up Maka's collar enough to meet his absurdly high standards of perfection, Kid let out a content sigh and marveled at his work. "I can spit out all the information we learned from school about how wrong it is to fall into insanity, but that won't do any good, would it? A person's actions should be made by their own conviction. Whether you follow the path of madness or the path of order… it is something for you to decide. I trust that you're capable of making the right decision by your own free will."

"…Right." It surprised Maka how mature Kid has gotten recently. _I guess his time in the Book of Eibon has made him more accepting of the existence of madness, _she thought admirably. A reassuring pat on the back by the young Shinigami brought Maka's attention back to him.

"And if you do go insane you can be sure that we'll be there to beat the crazy out of you. Especially Black Star. We're always here to support you or smack some sense into you." Kid assured her with a refreshing smile.

"Gee, thanks for the promise of violence." Maka replied, her previous admiration to how mature Kid has gotten diminishing to nothing. Whatever happened to the good old nonviolent way of just talking someone out of insanity?

"With that said, want to join us for breakfast, Maka?" As if on cue a loud crash from the kitchen could be heard. "We're having pancakes today."

"No thanks. I already ate before returning to Death City." Was that smoke she smelled? "I should be heading back to my apartment to unpack my stuff. Thanks for the advice, Kid. It's nice to see that you're doing well."

"It was nice to have you over. You should come over more often, Maka."Kid found himself talking to air. Maka had long ago fled the mansion, dragging her luggage and herself at light speed. She could hear Kid and Liz yelling about how Patti didn't need to start a bon fire every time she wanted to make breakfast. Maka ran faster away from the scene when the smoke from the home of death was getting bigger.

* * *

After successfully fleeing Gallows Mansion (she saw several fire trucks heading towards the direction of the mansion), Maka was standing in her lovely apartment. The quietness of the place and the lack of a greeting from anyone quickly showed her that she was all alone. _Soul must still be at that meeting. And I was right about Blair still being at work._ Maka quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. _I think Blair will be returning soon, though. Unless she decides to go to god knows wherever she goes to during her free time._ The meister headed to her room and dragged her luggage behind her, eager to change out of her already sweaty clothes. She's only been in Death City for less than an hour and yet the intense heat has already gotten her insides to boil.

Maka tossed her luggage to the corner of her room and shut the door behind her. Normally she would feel very paranoid about being in her room all by herself, but the fact that she was in Death City made her feel as if nothing could harm her. Sure Asura has assaulted her multiple times when she was in her home, but she couldn't help but feel safer knowing that Shinigami-sama was nearby to provide protection. With her guard lowered a bit, Maka began to take her sweaty shirt off. Just as she was about to completely take her shirt off she noticed a tiny fly sitting on her desk, staring intently at her.

"You." The fly twitched its wings at the sound of the meister addressing it. Maka pulled her shirt back down and walked closer to the fly. "You've been following me everywhere, haven't you? What kind of freaky fly are you?" She bent down to get a closer look at this strange insect. There was nothing very unusual about it, at least nothing she could see. It was just a common fly that could be found anywhere. Maka peered closer at the strangely calm fly. Upon closer inspection, the girl could see the faint red markings of three red eyes on the fly's back.

"You!" Maka screamed as she leapt back several feet away. "You son of a bitch! So this is how you were stalking me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grabbing a nearby book, Maka slammed it down onto the fly. The loud crash of the impact rang throughout the room. Lifting the book up, Maka was pleased to see a smashed corpse of a fly and a small crack on the desk. _There…_ Maka thought in paranoid relief. She carelessly tossed the book to the side. _No more stupid Kishin stalking me. No more hallucinations of him assaulting me._

"My, how violent of you."

For a second, Maka forgot how to breathe. _No way… _She turned to the direction of the deep voice. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open, and a familiar slender man entered the room. _No way!_

"I must have gone completely mad," the meister stated with uncertainty. "I killed that damn fly that caused all my hallucinations. I shouldn't be seeing any perverted Kishins in my room. This must be another hallucination caused by the madness in the air. Yes, of course."

"No, my dear. You are not hallucinating." The pale man stepped closer to the trembling girl who instinctively took a step back. Maka could hear a soft click as the mad man locked the door behind him. "As much as I would love it for you to go completely insane, your soul is highly resistant to my madness. It would never allow that to happen so easily. I'm _the real deal._"

"No way…" There's no point denying it. This was no hallucination. The real, breathing Demon God of insanity was standing in her room. And by the looks of his leering smile, his plans meant bad news for the trapped meister.

"I've missed you, Maka."

* * *

And that brings an end to this latest installment of crazy stalker Asura story! Tune in next time for the next update! Which will be, like, next year. XD *shot forever*

Also I'm pretty much ignoring the canon events of the Salvage arc in the manga. To me, Kid actually got character development and the ones that saved him were Liz and Patti. I rather ignore the abomination that is the Salvage arc.

Again my sincere apologies for the lack of updates. I've lost my writing mojo and I'm currently hunting it down. If you see it please contact me.

Don't expect a lot of updates coming from me. This chapter took like a month for me to write. -_- It took a long time mostly cause 1. I forgot the plot of EVERYTHING and 2. I'm lazy as hell.

To make up for the lack of updates, there are 2 extras this time!

EXTRA 1~

*Kid's mansion. On fire*

Fireman: You had pancakes again for breakfast, huh?

Kid: *also on fire* …Yes.

Fireman: Goddamn you crazy kids and your breakfast choices.

Kid: It's not my fault that Patti likes pancakes…

EXTRA 2~

Asura: Yes! Finally I'm in the goddamn story and I'm not a hallucination! Let's have sex! :D

Maka: What! No!

Asura: Why not?

Maka: Cause that's something that may or may not happen in the next chapter. Quit screwing around with this already crappy plot. You'll just have to wait and see. *thinks* _I hope to god it's the latter case_.

Asura: But the stupid author never updates!

Maka: Deal with it.

Asura. :C

And that's it for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this incompetent author's creepy as hell story!


	8. Answer

GASP AN UPDATE? And so quickly too! Well, quick for me anyway. XD It's not Christmas at least.

I don't know why, but this story is my most popular story out of everything I have written. :O Well, I haven't written a lot, but still! The other story I wrote I actually put some thought into the plot, while for this one I just make shit up. The plot of this story can basically be summed up as "that story where Asura molests Maka a lot." Yet it's still more popular. I don't know if I like this or not. Maybe cause I update this story more often?

Have I ever mentioned the theme song for crazy stalker Asura before? *too lazy to check* Well, it's Hysteria by Muse. XD Lolyes

I do not plan to abandon any of my stories, but I'm curious, what if I did? I wonder what people's reactions would be like.

I actually have an idea for another AsuraXMaka fanfic but since I suck so much at writing/updating that'll I probably just receive death threats for never updating so writing it is probably a bad idea. The story would have been like Black Butler, with Asura as Maka's demon servant. Except it takes place in modern times. And it's a comedy. And Asura doesn't listen to Maka at all. And there's a gratuitous amount of sex. Ok, maybe it isn't like Black Butler too much. But I'll just keep this idea to myself.

I realize that even though this story is under the category of horror, it doesn't have a lot of horror moments to it. That's cause lacks the creepy pedo category. So I thought Horror was the next best thing. :D

Let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I would put Asura in every single chapter of the manga if I owned Soul Eater. Sadly I don't. ;_;

* * *

The sound of the footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways of the school. A certain albino scythe followed a certain red headed scythe quietly with a look of stoic indifference on his face. Normally whenever Soul was alone with the older man he always had to deal with Spirit's rants about how cute his daughter was or numerous death threats for getting close to said cute daughter, but today was different. Spirit led the way to Shinigami-sama's Death Room in silence. Soul glanced out the windows and at the red sky as he followed the older death scythe quietly, slightly disturbed by this sudden change in attitude. Could this change be caused by madness? The insanity wavelength keeps getting stronger and stronger every day. It was so strong that he was surprised that he was able to still stay relatively sane, especially since the little demon in his head has been rather energetic lately. _Must be one of the benefits for having a meister with a Grigori soul,_ he guessed. The further the distance between him and Maka, the more he could feel the madness scratch around in his head, trying to pry its way deeper into his mind. Rubbing his forehead a bit, Soul turned to face Spirit when he stopped to open the door leading to the Death Room. He entered the room after Spirit entered and saw Shinigami-sama standing in his room as usual.

"Hiya," greeted Shinigami-sama cheerfully. Soul let out a small, relieved sigh to see that Shinigami-sama was his usual goofy self. "I would like to ask you how your time was in jolly old England but we have more pressing issues to talk about."

"What is it?" Spirit asked. Usually it was the adults that kept all the secrets from the kids, so Soul was surprised to see Spirit out of the loop too. Both death scythes looked at the shadowy mass of a Death God.

"I'm sure you all know that Asura has the hots for Maka-chan, right?"

Both death scythes nodded in agreement.

"Well, funny story, you see, Stein came up with this crazy idea that we use that attraction to lure Asura to Death City by bringing Maka-chan back here…" Shinigami-sama paused for a second. He wasn't looking forward to what will happen next. "And I agreed to carry it out."

Silence.

Shinigami-sama gulped. Well, he gulped as best as a black mass of Death could. The two death scythes lack of a response was unexpected. He expected both of them to explode in rage with a fury of a thousand suns. Where was the-

"WHAAAATT!"

Oh. There it is.

Soon Shinigami-sama found himself being strangled by his red headed weapon. Spirit was screaming every foul word known in the English language (and some unknown) but to the Death God it just sounded like Spirit was possessed by a particularly slow-minded and verbally challenged demon. Being unaffected by Spirit's attempt at murder, Shinigami-sama caught the sight of the younger weapon heading towards the door.

"Ah, Soul-kun, don't be so hasty! We have to think of a plan!"

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" Soul yelled back, with an expression to match the fury. "You risk my meister's life just for the slim chance to lure the Kishin here! I can't believe the world is in the hands of a bunch of fucking idiots!"

"Oh, we're idiots alright," a certain scientist with a smoking addiction interrupted. Soul glared at the Shinigami-sama's mirror, where the image of the man who came up with this "genius" plan showed. "But we're desperate idiots. The madness of the Kishin is rising quickly; it's only a matter of time before we start seeing people going off their rockers. In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if there are already people here a little loose in the head." Soul could see Dr. Stein inhaling a deep breath of his many cigarettes after finishing his sentence through the mirror.

Spirit stopped strangling his boss and turned to Dr. Stein. Shinigami-sama, meanwhile, let out a sigh of relief and quietly thanked the doctor's impeccable timing. "We already know that! That's why all of Shibusen is looking for that stupid Kishin! There is no need to endanger my daughter!"

"The search is taking too long and the people are scared," Dr. Stein exhaled a huge puff of smoke as he spoke. "In fact, they are scared enough to find even madness to be a favorable option. I've been hearing whispers and rumors that there are people in our forces who want to join the Kishin and help him, hoping they will gain his protection in return. It's already bad enough that Justin is on the Kishin's side; we can't afford to lose any more people. Now let's all calm down and try to think of a plan if the Kishin decides to follow Maka to the city. We can't just expect a simple fish net thrown on top of him will stop him. We should have time, I don't expect him to pop up anytime soon there."

Spirit gripped his hands tightly but begrudgingly nodded in agreement. He didn't like this plan one bit, but hopefully there will be no need to carry this plan out and the Shibusen forces find the Kishin somewhere out there.

"Why couldn't Maka come to this meeting?" Soul asked, still looking very pissed off.

"With Asura stalking her, he would probably hear of our plans if Maka was here. We can't risk that." Shinigami-sama said, finally joining in the conversation after putting away his fish net. Feeling something, Shinigami-sama looked around a bit curiously. What was that? It felt like there was a disturbance in the city, but he couldn't tell exactly what. His Soul perception isn't as sharp as it used to be in his younger days, and all the madness in the air wasn't helping matters either. Eh, it's probably nothing serious. So Shinigami-sama redirected his attention to the meeting.

Soul let out a defeated sigh. Was it really best to listen to them? The adults he was suppose to trust to protect him and his friends are at their limits, but it's not like he can think of anything better. Ignoring that cackling of the annoying little demon in his mind, Soul frowned and hoped this meeting would be done and over with soon. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hell, it might be happening already.

_I hope Maka is ok._

* * *

Maka had been foolish.

When this charade with Asura began, Maka was afraid. And she had every right to feel such fear. It's not every day a Demon God of insanity invades your privacy and obsessively tells you how much he loves you. But as much as she hated to admit it, Maka slowly got used to his presence and didn't feel as creeped out as she first did as time passed on. The scythe meister took comfort in the fact that the Kishin that appeared before her was just a hallucination. He wasn't real, just a figment of her crazy imagination. She held onto the silly belief that she was never in any real danger and that she could probably just phase right thought the hallucination of Asura. No matter how life like it is, a hallucination is just a hallucination.

Which was why Maka was so unprepared for the crippling fear she felt when she finally met the real Kishin face to face.

So Maka stood with her back pressed against her desk, wielding a mechanical pencil defensively in front of her. Asura just snickered and stepped closer to the panicking girl.

"Back off!" She shouted, trying to sound brave. "Stay away from me or I'll… I'll gouge out one of your eyes!"

"I'd like to see you try." Asura stated cockily, very amused at Maka's attempt to fight back.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Maka asked.

"I can fly, Maka. Besides, where I stayed hidden was closer to this city than where you were before. It wasn't that hard to get here so fast."

"How did you enter this city without Shinigami-sama noticing?"

"With all this madness in the air, I bet he didn't even notice it getting slightly stronger. It was easy to enter unnoticed if I cover up my own soul wavelength a bit. The all powerful Shinigami must be losing his touch if he can't sense his own enemy." The Kishin answered with irritation. He didn't come here to have an interview, damn it. "Are you done with these questions? I have a more important issue to handle here."

"Um, er…" Maka raked her mind for any escape plans._ Let's see… Even though Asura is a skinny freak, he is also extremely strong. So defeating him in battle is not an option. I could try stabbing one of his eyes out… Wait, shit. He has three of them. My room is on the top floor, so I can't jump out of a window. Maybe if I throw things at him, I can distract him long enough for me to get the hell out here._ She was so busy thinking of escape plans that she failed to notice the older man silently approaching her. Before she knew it the panicking meister was pressed against her desk, almost sitting on top of it, as the Kishin further invaded her personal space.

"Were you trying to think of a way to escape me?" Maka just stared up at the tall man towering over her, an expression that clearly said 'OH SHIT' very visible on her face. It amused Asura greatly. "Silly girl."

In a moment of panic, Maka aimlessly stabbed her pencil into the chest of the Kishin assaulting her. Asura paused in his actions for a second to stare at the writing device protruding from his body. If it was anyone else this would have been quite a hefty damage, but this is the Demon God we're talking about. With a devious smirk he just plucked the pencil out of him and crushed it in his hands, the wound the pencil left quickly healed due to the black blood coursing in his body.

_Well, that worked wonderfully_, Maka thought sarcastically to herself as she squirmed and struggled nervously, sandwiched between her desk and a dangerous pedophile. She fumbled around for a book to Maka Chop that pedo to oblivion but quickly stopped in her search when Asura did what he loves to do best and invaded her personal space. He leaned forward and brought his face close to hers. Now, Asura has done this to her a million times and she should be used to it, but this time this act of space invasion was done in person; which made it all the more terrifying to the scythe meister. Maka stood still as she held her breath in frozen fear.

"You know I'm not afraid of pain, Maka," Asura snickered as he touched his forehead against hers. He was glad that he listened to Maka's suggestion long ago of doing the deed in person. He wasn't lying when he said his hallucinations could feel sensation, but every touch he felt and every sight he saw just seemed so much more intense in person. The Kishin just couldn't wait to get his hands on the girl in front of him. To hold her in his own arms, to taste every inch of her with his own tongue, to see her writhe underneath him in pleasure with his own eyes… It's like a dream come true. Unfortunately Asura's little reverie ended with a harsh slap to the face.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Leave me alone you fucking pervert!" Maka shoved and pushed the man in front of her away with all her might. When that didn't work she continued her panicked struggling and pathetically beat on Asura's chest in attempt to ward him away. It wasn't working out too well. Asura quickly and easily restrained her hands with his scarves. With all the ruckus she was making, Maka was surprised her neighbors didn't hear anything. She could hear the animals in the building cause a ruckus, but not a peep from anyone remotely human. Where the hell were they? "SOMEONE HELP ME ALREADY!"

"It's no use," Asura whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. The little cute squeak of surprise Maka emitted from his act aroused him a bit. Another squeak was uttered out when he brushed his lips against her ear and let his warm breath tickle her neck. "You're the only one in this building with a strong resistance to madness. Every pathetic human in the area must have fallen deep into insanity just by being in my presence." With that said, Asura gave a long, tender lick to the scythe meister's cheek, which practically made Maka jump out of her skin. The deep blush that tinted her cheeks only served to arouse him more. She's just so damn cute.

Meanwhile, Maka was having the heart attack of a life time. Attacking Asura didn't work and yelling for help worked out just as fabulously. And now Asura was licking her face like it was the tastiest thing in the world while one of his hands has managed to slip up her shirt and unhook her bra. Now all she had left to protect her virginity was her wits. With the Kishin physically bigger and stronger than her with extra limbs in the form of scarves, she had no chance to physically force him away. _Soul or Blair will eventually return home,_ Maka thought as she tried to push Asura's face away from hers with her restrained hands._ Animals are more resistant to madness than humans, right? Blair should be ok… If they don't become completely mad by the Asura's madness wavelength then I could team up with one of them and run away like a pansy from this pervert._ It was the perfect plan. Ok, not really but it was all she could think of at the moment that might work. All she had to do was prolong this moment of Asura not violently raping her until one of them came home. If only she can manage to form a coherent sentence and not moan out like Asura wants her to. "Y-you're not serious about wanting to sleep with me, right?"

"I am dead serious." And just like that her bra was off her body and on the floor. Asura took his eyes off Maka for a second to gaze at the lacy undergarment on the floor. "Blue today, huh? You look good in blue." The Kishin returned his gaze to the girl and continued his task of licking Maka's cheek, getting closer and closer to her lips. She tasted absolutely delectable; he just couldn't get enough of her taste.

"B-but I'm too young!" Maka quickly bit her lips shut to suppress the quiet moan as Asura gently fondled her chest underneath her shirt. It was embarrassing how Asura knew the exact buttons to push to get her so hot and bothered quickly.

"And I don't care."

"But-!" Maka raked her mind for any reason for the Demon God to stop his assault.

"You talk too much, Maka." The Kishin forced the girl quiet with his lips. Being the stubborn girl that she is, Maka struggled to pull away from Asura. Her resistance agitated him enough to hold her head still with his hand. With that problem solved, Asura deepen the kiss, enjoying how sweet she tasted. Normally Asura hated sweets, but Maka was the exception. Maka continued with her resistance, denying the man access into her mouth when he impatiently licked her lips for entrance. The Kishin reacted to this little rebellion by ending his fondling and sliding his hand down her stomach and under her skirt. The scythe meister could feel the smirk on his lips when he began to roughly rub her through her panties. The surprised gasp she made as she felt her personal space being further invaded gave Asura an opportunity to slide his tongue in and explore. He greatly enjoyed how much sweeter she tasted on the inside, and the soft moans Maka made as his tongue savored every inch of her mouth. A painful bite on his tongue forced him to withdraw from his session of exploring. _Damn it_, Asura thought with irritation. _You're too damn stubborn, Maka._

With this one second of freedom, Maka tried to mentally slap herself back to reality. She will not let herself be ruled over by passion, goddamn it. Maka Albarn is a better person than that. A quick shake to the head allowed her to forget how good the kiss felt and continue struggling within Asura's hold. Her restrained hands stubbornly tried to reach for the invasive hand under her skirt. "Y-you…" Maka panted out breathlessly. "You freaking pervert!"

"Still resisting, huh?"Asura picked up the girl, ignoring the kicking and screaming as he carried her to her bed and dropped her on it. Once again his scarves restrained her thrashing arms and legs.

"No fair!" Maka yelled as she uselessly wrestled with the scarves that held her down. "Why is a skinny freak like you so damn strong!"

"You underestimate me too much," Asura replied as he settled himself comfortably between her legs. "What I don't understand is why you resist so much. I offer you the world and yet you still resist my love. Why?"

Maka stopped her struggling for a second to look up at her potential rapist. The earnest, confused tone of the Kishin caught her off guard. Looking up at him, she could him staring at her with an expression that matched his tone. She motioned her mouth to respond but quickly shut it when she realized that she didn't know why she kept resisting. Asura knew exactly what to do to make her feel important and loved. And if she just asked, she was sure Asura would go to the ends of the Earth to get anything she could ever want. In her moment of contemplation, Asura seized this chance to get rid of her shirt. Maka let out a startled gasp when she felt the hot air of the room touch the bare skin of her chest.

"Ah! Hey!" She quickly tried to cover her topless chest as an embarrassed blush decorated her cheeks. It didn't help that it was daytime and Asura could see everything. "Can't you let me think without molesting me!"

"No."

Before Maka could protest any more a pair of hands tattooed with three eyes were eagerly fondling her small breasts. A perverted smile graced Asura's face as he watched Maka squirm underneath him as he squeezed and groped. _Her breasts just seem so much softer in person,_ he thought. Asura leaned down and licked her neck as he continued fondling, enjoying the quiet moans and squeaks Maka tried so hard not to make. The red mark he left on her neck earlier seemed particularly sensitive to her right now as he teased it with his tongue.

"O-oh… A-Asura… Stop it…" the breathless meister managed to utter between her moans. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stem the arousal in her from growing. Each careful grasp he made sent electricity running through her body. She could feel the devious smirk on his lips as he kissed and licked her neck in a hungry manner. The blush on her face became twenty times redder when she felt the perverted man's tongue travel lower down her neck, becoming dangerously close to her breasts.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"N-no! I hate it!" Another playful squeeze to her chest was all it took for Maka to emit an additional moan of pleasure. Maka bit her lip in anger and embarrassment laughed softly into her chest. She hated to admit it, but his breath against her skin felt good too.

"Judging from the sound of your moans, I say you're a dirty liar," Asura murmured mischievously. He placed a gentle kiss on her breast and watched how that simple action sent a tremor throughout Maka's body in amusement. It pleased him to know that Maka is a young virgin with no sexual experience with men; a fact that made it easier for him to force her into a state of embarrassment and arousal so easily. "You know, I can make you feel this good all the time, Maka," he said after his tongue licked curiously around her nipple.

"A-aah! Stop! No you can't!" Maka closed her eyes and tried to straighten her mind out. This was not the time to be distracted, damn it. She needed to think of a plan to escape! Trying her best to ignore the growing arousal in her, Maka uselessly struggled underneath the much bigger man. She tried to come up with another way but the way Asura's mouth nipped and licked her breasts made her breath hitch and her mind fogged up. "Oh… stop, you fucker!"

Asura, being too distracted by the softness and sweet taste of her breasts, ignored her and kept on going with his original task of molesting her.

"Asura! "

Once again the scythe meister was ignored and a warm, wet tongue brushed her nipple.

Clearly the pervert wasn't going to listen to her if she just kept yelling at him. Time for a change of tactic and follow the advice Blair gave her once. The flushed, angry expression on Maka's face changed into the embarrassed grimace of an aroused virgin as she tried her best to act innocent and cute. "O-oh… please, Asu-kun…" Oh god, she couldn't believe she actually said that.

Immediately Asura stopped and looked up at her, a look of delighted surprise all over his face. "That was cute, Maka," he replied with a perverted and happy smile. "Say it again."

"No," the cute expression and tone was quickly dropped and Maka reverted back to her scowling. "Now that I have your attention-"

"You always have my attention, sweetie~"

"Shut the hell up and let me talk. Before you _violently rape me_," a harsh glare accompanied her words as she spoke them. "I should at least be allowed to give my answer to you about your offer. Don't you want to know what my answer is?"

"Can't you give your answer after we have sex?" Asura pouted. "You know how long I've wanted this. I'll explode if I have to wait any longer."

"No! And I would love it if that actually happened, by the way. So stop this assault and let me think of my answer." Maka watched Asura's face contort with disappointment, a facial expression not that different from a child who was denied candy. It was kind of cute, but Maka would never admit that out loud. Asura shifted himself to he was sitting up right between her legs and looked down at her. The disappointed expression quickly shifted to a devious one.

"I don't think you're in any position to give me orders, sweetheart."

The scowl on Maka's face faltered a bit in fear, but snapped back. Asura was just too stubborn for his own good. Once again, Maka attempted that cute act Blair taught her and pouted and blushed. "Please?"

_So freaking cute!_ Asura could feel his heart explode from the fangasm caused by the cuteness. But he would not let this moment of adorable Maka distract him from his goal. The tightness of the bandages around his waist painfully reminded him of it. "How about we make a deal then?"

"A deal? What are the terms?"

"I won't have sex with you right at this moment and let you think of your answer."

"Really?" Maka face's brightened up a bit, but quickly returned to its normal scowl. There has to be a catch. "And what else?"

"I'll let you do all think… After you let me eat you out."

"WHAT! Hell no!"

"Fine then. I'll just keep going on then." Asura smirked and tore her skirt off and tossed the garment to the floor with ease. "You won't be needing this anymore. Don't worry, I'll get you a new one."

"H-hey! Stop!" Maka panicked. This was definitely not prolonging the moment before her rape. "J-just let me think for a second!"

"What's there to think about? Either I eat you out or have sex with you right now. It's a win-win situation."

"For you, you pervert," Maka looked down and bit her lip. Both of her options really, really sucked. Like a lot. Either she can get raped now or let Asura eat her out and then get raped later. The only difference was the time of rape. She blushed deeply at the thought that having that pedophile's tongue inside. It was awkward and embarrassingly enjoyable with just his fingers inside her, she can only imagine that experience to be twenty times worse with his tongue. Maka wriggled around a bit, seeing if there was any possible way she could wrestle her way to freedom. It was no good; the scarves' grip was as tight as ever. Maybe she could just stretch out this time period of deciding so help can arrive. "Um… Er… Well…"

"Hurry up and decide already," To emphasize how impatient he was, Asura moved closer to which in turn caused his hard on to rub against her crotch.

"Eek! H-how about we just do neither and let me think now?"

"No. It's either sex or oral sex."

Maka blushed even more. _How can he say that with a straight face?_

"From your point of view," Asura's deep voice caused her to look back up at him. "I would think the second option is more favorable. With oral sex, I will just be eating you out until you orgasm and, knowing you, that would be very quick process. Also, it should be relatively painless. With sex, however… Well, I'm not going to lie; it's going to be long. And as for the pain, well, I'll try to be gentle."

Unsurprisingly, Maka's already red blush deepened to beyond the impossible dark shade of red. In one last desperate attempt to search for an alternative to either option, Maka closed her eyes and opened them again, activating her Soul Perception. She hoped to see a familiar cat soul or human soul belonging to a certain albino, but it was no good. The madness wavelength emitted by Asura was everywhere, and with him up close and personal it felt like the whole world was drenched by it. This massive wavelength screwed up her vision to the extent that she could only sense the quivering souls of her neighbors and the massive Kishin soul on top of her. As the second passes Maka could feel the madness suffocating her, an incessant scratching slowly building up in her head. Soon the few souls she could see vanished from her sight as her range of vision began to fill up with Kishin eyes instead. Maka quickly closed her eyes and deactivated her Soul Perception.

_I-I think I just got a glimpse of madness…_ Maka thought as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. With her Soul Perception deactivated, she could see Asura staring down at her curiously. _And this skinny freak is the cause of all of this mess. Thank goodness that my soul is resistant to his insanity._

"I take this moment of silence as a yes for the sex then."

"N-no! T-the other one! I choose the other one!"

A sly smile stretched out on Asura's face. "Really? Is that your answer?"

"W-well…I rather do neither… But I heard that sex was painful the first time…" Maka replied in a defeated and embarrassed tone. "A-at least the other option won't hurt, I think. And after that you will give me time to think. S-so logically, out of all the options I have, that's the one that seems best for me at the moment."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Asura asked as he carefully removed the last piece of clothing off of Maka; her panties. It didn't matter too much to him what option Maka chose since he planned on having sex with her after eating her out anyway. Waiting a bit longer can't be too bad as long as he gets a snack during the wait. With that pesky undergarment out of the way, Asura gazed down at the now completely exposed girl. He couldn't help but get a bit more excited at the sight of Maka's flushed and sweaty, naked body underneath him.

"Quit staring you pervert!" The sweaty meister yelled. All of this molesting and the unbearable heat of the city was making Maka's already irritated mood even worse. "Just get it over with already…"

Asura just smirked and shifted his body, lowering his head closer to an area he found very wet to his delight. And this wetness definitely wasn't sweat. His warm breath tickled her and caused her to tremble slightly. "Let's see if you still have this sour attitude after I am done with you."

Maka bit her lip shut as she felt a wet tongue lick her down there softly, causing her to tremble more and moan quietly._ J-just think of something else,_ Maka thought as she forced her eyes shut. _It only feels good cause of physical stimulation of neurons down there. Ah!_ A jolt of pleasure shot through her body as Asura once again licked softly, savoring the taste for as long as possible.

"You taste absolutely delectable, Maka," Asura murmured quietly as he a wide perverted smile stretched out on his lips. He tasted her again causing Maka to shudder slightly. "You taste infinitely better than I could ever imagine."

"Nngh… S-shut the hell up…" Another unwanted moan emitted out of Maka as Asura placed a tender kiss between her legs. She could tell that he was enjoying this way too much. Maka gasped as she felt something warm and wet slide inside her. "A-ah!"

Asura smirked slightly and enjoyed the sounds of Maka's breathy gasps and moans. Maka was so easy to read. He knew that she just wanted to extend the time so someone can come and help her. _Mind as well give her what she wants,_ Asura thought mischievously as he moved his tongue around slowly inside her. She was nervous. He could tell by how tightly she was squeezing on his tongue. Asura moved his tongue around slowly and explored her insides, each movement of his tongue causing Maka to tremble and quietly whine. He kept at this task and listened to Maka's quiet moans get louder and louder as time passed.

Maka bit her lip shut, embarrassed by the all the noise she was making. It felt incredibly weird having Asura's tongue inside her, just as she expected. And she really hated to admit it, but it felt really, really good too. It felt like decades had passed since Asura started this lewd activity. Maka panted quietly as she felt arousal build up in the pit of her stomach that slowly increased as Asura's tongue reached in deeper and touched something that made her cry out in pleasure.

"Aaaah! Stop that! N-not there!" Maka moaned out again as she felt Asura licked the same, sensitive spot. Asura just smirked in triumph for finding such a spot and licked it again, causing Maka to moan loudly and squeeze tightly around his tongue. Her back arched slightly as she felt the feeling of ecstasy grew more and more, leaving Maka finding herself not caring if he stopped or not. The pleasure grew to unbearable levels, making her moan and her body tremble until she finally reached her climax. "A-aaaaahnn!"

Reluctantly, Asura pulled his tongue out of Maka and licked his lips to savor the taste as long as possible. Once again he got to enjoy the sight of Maka breathing heavily and trembling, trying to recover from the orgasm. He wanted to use something better than his tongue, but a promise was a promise. He'll just have to wait until after she made up her mind. He positioned himself upright between her legs and looked down at her. "That was quick. You really are a virgin, huh?"

"Ugh... shut up..." Maka panted out breathlessly. She was still flushed, but this time out of embarrassment. "L-let go of me."

"But I like this position."

"Just let go of me already! I can't think like this!"

"Fine, fine," Asura unwillingly released her from her scarves grip and moved himself from between her legs. With her newfound freedom Maka sat up and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her body like protective shield. "Aw, why did you cover yourself up? I was enjoying the view."

Maka's response was to grab her pillow and smack it in his face. Hard. If Asura was afraid of pain then that whack to the face would have hurt like hell. Asura indignantly yanked the offending pillow off his face and tossed it to the side while slightly glaring at the girl. Said girl was glaring back at him but with much more fierceness.

"That was mean, Maka."

"Shut up," Maka pulled the blanket up to cover her face in shame. Once again she found herself enjoying Asura's lewd activities and that made her feel great dishonor. Getting hit by a truck would be a much favorable option right now, but now is not the time to be depressed. She needed to get the hell away from the pervert before something worse happens. She closed her eyes and activated her Soul Perception. It was no good, Asura's madness wavelength made it hard for her to further expand her field of vision and like before she could only still sense the nearby souls of her neighbors. She needed more time. "I hate you."

Asura's face faltered a bit but recovered quickly. "You don't mean that." He reached to pet her head but to his disappointment she withdrew from his touch. The ugly feeling of fear grew, the only kind of fear that only Maka was capable of making him feel. "Maka, look at me."

"No."

"Maka, please."

The desperate tone he had and the fact that he actually said please peaked her interest. Hesitantly, Maka peeked out from her blanket cocoon. Blushing at the sight of a rather painful looking bulge located on Asura's lower half, Maka quickly looked up. She found a grown man looking back at her like a kicked puppy. It made almost made her feel bad, but then she quickly remembered what had just happened and scowled at him.

"Maka, a promise is a promise. I'll give you time to think of your answer." Asura shifted his body further away from her and made himself comfortable at the corner of her bed.

Maka could feel her tense body relax a bit now that there was a distance between them. It's not like a gap of that size between them would stop Asura easily, but it was still enough to calm her down a bit. _How long has it been since Asura came into my room? _She thought. _Hopefully enough time has passed so someone is almost home._ Pulling the blanket around her, Maka stared absentmindedly at the pink sheets of her bed. The silence went on for several minutes before Asura interrupted.

"Are you going to answer any time soon?" Asura asked. She could hear some irritation in his voice.

"I'm still thinking," Maka replied bluntly. She was just trying to stretch out this length of time until help arrived, but maybe she should consider an answer. Asura's a perverted man who can be insensitive, there's no doubt about that, but he's very sincere about his feelings for her (in a very creepy, perverted way). The least she could do was give him a proper answer. Kishin or not, his feelings should be respected.

"I don't understand," once again Asura broke the silence. "I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as fear and everything you could ever want is yours. Even with such tempting offers you still hesitate to answer."

"I hesitate because Shinigami-sama's teachings have taught me not to make stupid decisions without thinking things thoroughly."

"Hmph, Shinigami," Asura frowned at the name. "What's so great about him?"

"He keeps peace and order in this world, unlike a certain someone I know." An accusing glared was directed at the Kishin from the meister. Asura just chuckled a little and ignored it.

"It's not my fault humans are such weaklings that they need constant protection. Besides, it's not like Shinigami is even protecting humans directly. He can't even leave this city. The glorious title of the guardian of the world goes to him when he's just sending his soldiers to do his job. And what do you common soldiers get in return, Maka? You should know since you're one of many."

"Shinigami-sama is stuck in this city because of _you_, Asura." She replied rather snidely. When Asura doesn't like someone, it shows.

"That just goes to show that your powerful guardian isn't as powerful as you think. He could barely stop me back then, what makes you think he can stop me now?"

"You underestimate him too much, Asura."

"You underestimate _me_ too much, Maka."

Maka glared up at him and then back to her pink sheets. It felt like an oven in her room, and her being wrapped up with a blanket wasn't helping matters. She wiped some sweat off her face with the pink blanket and continued staring at the sheets. Shinigami-sama is kind of goofy, but he's not some weakling. When Shinigami-sama gets serious he can kick anyone's ass. At least, that's what she was told. The one time Shinigami-sama fought seriously was when Asura was revived, but she was unconscious at the time. And even then Asura still escaped…

"You still haven't answered my earlier question, Maka."

"By serving Shinigami-sama I do my part in maintaining peace in the world." She replied confidently looking up at him.

"And that's worth risking your life? No matter how hard you try, there will always be trouble. And what goes on in another corner of the world should have nothing to do with you."

"The missions provided by Shibusen allow me to make a Death Scythe."

"Yeah, you kill hundreds to make a weapon for Shinigami to use. That's great."

"… I can become stronger by doing these missions."

"True, but insanity can do that so much quicker."

"… What's your point asking me all these stupid questions anyway?" Maka asked in a lame attempt to change the topic.

"My point is that you do all this work for Shinigami for pracitcally no rewards," Asura said as he shifted a bit closer to her. "I can give you so much more for you, and all I ask is for you to love me."

For once Maka didn't try to move away from him when he moved closer. When he reached forward to pet her head again he was glad that this time she didn't move away. Looking closer, he could see that she sweating quite a bit. "Why don't you take your blanket off? It's really hot."

"No, I'm thinking," she replied indifferently. She pulled the blanket around her tighter and eyed him angrily. It's his fault why it's so unbearably hot in the first place. "If you can get me anything, then can you make the weather less chaotic?"

"Of course."

"What if I wanted all of the books in the world? Would you get them for me?"

"Without a doubt."

Maka returned her gaze to her sheets. She doubted he actually could do those things, but he there is no questioning the fact that he's very powerful. Maybe if he really tried he could actually do anything she wants him to. Plus, with madness, she wouldn't have to worry about all the problems in the world. Even so… there's something about it that Maka just didn't like. "A world where I got everything I wanted, huh?"

"Yes."

"… Wouldn't that be boring?"

"What?"

"If everything I wanted came to me without a problem, then wouldn't I just get bored? If everything is mine, then there would be nothing left for me to want. And if I don't have any responsibilities, then I would just laze around in a constant state of boredom after getting tired of all the freedom."

"I don't understand," Asura asked confused. "Why wouldn't you want a world free of fear and responsibilities?"

"Well, maybe I would have enjoyed a world like that like that when I was younger, just a stupid kid who wanted and got everything without thinking of anyone else." Maka looked up from her sheets towards him. That intent look on her face was making Asura nervous. "But I'm not a stupid kid anymore, I'm growing up. I may not exactly be an adult right now, but while growing up I learned that the world doesn't revolve around me, that just because it's someone else's problem doesn't mean I can just ignore it. And that, whether I like it or not, I will be given responsibilities. My hand won't be held all the time and I won't always get what I want. But that's fine. I may not like it, but that's a part of growing up. The teachings from Shibusen have taught me this."

"I still don't understand."

"Asura, you offer to give me anything I want. But if everything was just handed to me then things will get… boring. There's no satisfaction of a job well done when I didn't even do anything to get what I want. I'm not a stupid kid; I don't need things to be given to me. And I'm not going to risk the world's safety for my own selfish reasons. I was raised better than this. If I want something then I'll get it on my own and it will be much more satisfying getting it by my own will."

"I-I don't understand…" Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop the shaking in his voice. "Why do you follow the teachings of that idiotic school so strongly?"

"_I _don't think they're stupid. Those teachings shaped me into the person I am today."

"But you're just a soldier who can be easily replaced."

"Then I will become someone worthy enough to be irreplaceable."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I am afraid, but I won't give up. I won't run away from my fears like you. Besides, I have friends to help me."

"But I can give you anything you want."

"I'm not as selfish as you think I am. And if I wanted anything, then I don't need you to baby me and get it for me, Asura. If I want the world, then I will seize it with my own hands."

A bead of sweat dripped down Asura's face. He didn't like where this was going. "I don't understand… What are you saying?"

"Asura, I'm sorry, but I reject your offer."

* * *

Annnd that's it for this chapter. I planned to include the part after Maka's decision in this chapter but I felt this was a good place to leave off. So I did. :D Also this chapter was getting kind of long.

I'm sure that most of you were expecting TEH SEX but I'm sorry, I kinda promised myself that the next sex scene I write would be consensual sex. I wrote rape once and I was all like "aw I feel bad now" so yeah. A sex scene between Asura and Maka is still wrong and illegal but at least next time it will be consensual illegal and wrongness. :D

Also some of you people probably wanted Maka to accept Asura's offer. Well too bad. I don't know about you folks, but I think if she took it then that would be all kinds of wrong morals yo. Don't wanna be spreading bad messages to kiddies even though kids shouldn't be reading this story in the first place since it's rated mature.

Also wth, what's with FFN? In the past when I uploaded Microsoft Office Word documents all the italics were kept in. And now they're not. WTF IS THIS SHIT.

EXTRA ~

Asura: DDDD:

Maka: Stop making that face, Asura. It'll get stuck like that.

Asura: Why am I always getting cockblocked?

Maka: Cause the author is kind of a bitch like that.

Asura: I hate this story. D:

Thanks for reading (if anyone still reads this)! Much apologies for any spelling or grammar errors and for being an incompetent idiot. OTL Have a nice day~


End file.
